Affinity
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. It's funny how a few new students can shake up a school. -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: An OC story
1. First Day of School

**Affinity**

_Chapter One_

-First Day of School-

A boy with light blue hair stopped in front of his new high school, placing his hands on his hips and taking a deep breath, a smile on his face. "You smell that Hiro?" he asked, taking in the scenery and vegetation outside of Gakugei High, their new school. His indigo eyes twinkled with mischief as he looked to his best friend, a boy with grey hair and icy blue eyes. They were both dressed in their school uniforms, which consisted of black pants, with a matching jacket that had a high collar, and a white shirt underneath. On their left arms they had a band that signified their grade in green lettering.

Suddenly his gaze darted off as a girl walked by, and he admired the way her uniform fit her figure perfectly, while still keeping the mystery alive. The girls' uniforms had black skirts that went down mid-thigh, knee-high black socks, sleeveless button-up shirts that were white, with a black tie that had their class on it. "That's the smell of hundreds of beautiful girls that haven't been exposed to me and my amazing dick." He nodded, a smirk coming to his face as he returned his attention to the boy next to him.

"You can be so boorish sometimes." Hiro sighed, shaking his head as he walked forward, "Come on. We don't want to be late."

"Aw come on," Taizen said, catching up with his friend. "You can't tell me you're not even a _little_ excited about going to a new school." He held up two fingers about a centimeter apart. "Maybe there'll actually be a girl here who will go out with you." he snickered.

The grey haired boy flashed his friend a small glare. "I don't have a problem getting girls…it's just the _right_ one." He huffed. "And I am excited, just not about you wanting to have sex with the whole school. I'm just excited about soccer. I'm glad we transferred in the summer so we could try out for the team."

"Well yeah, there'd be no point in going here if we couldn't play soccer." The blue haired boy said. "I mean, that's what makes us cool." He smirked.

Hiro rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot." He said simply, opening the door to their classroom.

"And you're no fun." Taizen said, going into the room. He scouted the seats and then smirked when he spotted an empty seat in the front next to a super hot girl. She was slender, with a nice sized chest hidden under her white, sleeveless button down shirt. She had long black hair, with a prominent white streak on the right side of her head. The only thing that differed on her uniform was that she was wearing thigh high stockings, instead of the knee high ones. He instantly went over to the desk and sat in it, leaning back against the chair.

Hiro shook his head, walking past his friend and sitting beside his him on the other side. "Pig." He mumbled. The next three that entered the room all looked like brothers, despite the fact one of them was blonde. The blonde boy had deep, forest green eyes, and took a seat behind Taizen. One of the dark haired boys seemed bored, his light jade stare focused on the back. On the left side of his head was a white streak, and he could only assume he and the girl beside Taizen were related. He went all the way to the back and sat in the far right-hand corner, crossing his arms and silently waiting for the class to start. The last male seemed a bit of a recluse, because he walked as silently as he appeared, sitting behind the blonde and pulling out his supplies.

Another boy walked in then, his hair brown with auburn highlights. He had teal depths that were full of mischief, and he walked past Hiro, giving him a nod before sitting behind him and next to the blonde boy. Finally, a dark haired girl walked in. She was pretty, but cold looking, her gaze focusing on the back of the room. She wore the normal uniform, but her wrists were adorned with black bracelets. Her hair was cut short aside from her bangs, which framed her face and were the longest part of her hair. She had beautiful green eyes, with a stare that warned others away. She walked to the back and sat in the far left corner, crossing her arms as she closed her eyes and waited for their teacher to arrive.

"Do you think our teacher is nice?" the blonde asked, looking over to the brunette next to him. "Cause' I don't want our senior year to suck."

"Who knows, she's new. I tried to read about her, but she's got nothing on the website yet." He shrugged.

"Shame." Ryousuke sighed, facing forward once more as the rest of the class arrived and took their seats.

A few moments later a woman walked into the room. She had short brown hair cut in a bit of a bob, and dark brown eyes. "Good morning class." She smiled, walking behind the desk and placing her things down on top of it. "My name is Miss Tamamoto, and I will be your teacher this year." She turned and wrote her name up on the board so that everyone could see how it was spelled. Then she picked up a clipboard and began to read over it. "Now, I understand most of you are related, or have been going to school together since you were young, correct?" she asked, looking out at them.

Some of the kids nodded and murmured an affirmation, while others, mostly the ones in the back, stayed silent and continued to sit there. "And I see we have two transfer students," her gaze moved back to the chart. "A Matsuo Taizen and a Nakamura Hiro?" she scanned the students, trying to find the two that she was talking about.

Taizen raised his hand. "Right here Miss." He said, pointing between him and his best friend.

"Ah," she smiled slightly. "Would the two of you please come to the front of the class and tell everyone a bit about yourselves?"

The blue haired boy sighed, getting up from his seat as Hiro did the same. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked out at his fellow classmates. "My name is Matsuo Taizen. I transferred here from Kagaku High, I play soccer, defense," he smirked. "And am really excited to get to know everybody here." His indigo gaze slid over to the girl he had chosen to sit next to, and he winked, giving her a charming smile.

She gave him a somewhat annoyed look and rolled her eyes as she looked to the other boy up front. Hiro waved to the class and smiled, "My name is Nakamura Hiro. I love theatre and I'm also on the soccer team, mid-fielder."

"Thank you boys, you may take your seats once more." Miss Tamamoto said, earning a nod as the two sat back down. "Now, since that is out of the way, you can all introduce yourselves to the class, so that I can put a face to the names on my list." Her dark gaze turned to the girl next to Taizen. "Would you start dear?"

"My name's Uchiha Izumi." She said simply, glancing to the back of the glass. "He's my twin brother." she said pointing to the dark haired boy in the very back. "And I'm a cheerleader." Izumi announced proudly.

Everyone's attention then moved to the person sitting behind Izumi. Once they were finished, it moved to the blonde boy. "I'm Uchiha Ryousuke." He said. "They're my cousins," he pointed to Izumi, Tadaaki, the boy behind him, and Izumi's brother. "And I'm the captain of the soccer team."

The brunette raised his hand and nodded. "I'm Akechi Tadaaki. I'm the goalie on the soccer team." He said. The girl behind him went and introduced herself, and then it went to the shy dark haired boy.

"My name's…Uchiha Sakimori. I'm a forward on the soccer team…and…I like to hang out with my cousins…" he said softly. The boy to the left of Sakimori went, and finally they made it to the back row, and the dark haired girl, who seemed disinterested.

She didn't say anything, until the teacher cleared her throat. "My name's Viletta." She said simply, picking up the book on her desk and beginning to read it, indicating she was finished.

The girl next to her went, before it got to the quiet boy in the back. "Uchiha Kurogané." He said, his jade gaze seeming disinterested. "I'm a forward on the soccer team."

"Thank you." the teacher said, picking up a large stack of papers on her desk. "I have here an assessment test to give you," she walked out towards the students, ignoring the groan some of them gave out. "To see how much you remember from last year, so that I know what I need to go over before we begin our actual lessons later on this week." She said, passing out the tests. "And once you finish, you can go ahead and sit quietly and read a book or something."

They sat there quietly and took the test, everyone slowly finishing and setting them on her desk. Once they finished, Miss Tamamoto went over a few things that they would be learning during the year. Then she dismissed everyone for lunch, reminding them to be back by twelve-thirty. Taizen rose from his seat and walked over to Izumi's desk, setting his hand on it and leaning so that he was blocking the exit of the aisle. "Hey Izumi." He smiled. "That's a really pretty name you know. I was thinking we could eat lunch together, you know since I don't know anybody, and I'm sure you know the best places to eat-"

"She's not interested loser." Kurogané said, glaring at the blue haired boy as he placed his hand on his twin's back. He shoved Taizen out of the way, leading the ebony haired girl from the room.

Hiro walked over to his friend, a small smile on his face. "Well he sure snuffed you out."

"Yeah…playing the role of the protective older brother." Taizen sighed, before smirking. "Oh well, that just means I gotta work harder for her. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." He said, gesturing towards the door before they left.

The two walked down the hall, looking around as Hiro studied the map. He glanced up for a moment, his eyes widening. "Whoa." He breathed out, stopping because of a girl walking towards him. She was a gorgeous creature, with luscious legs, a bodacious rack, and flowing purple locks that stopped above her rear. She was the definition of perfect. She was wearing the standard school uniform, with a book bag hanging off her shoulder. "She's…wow." Hiro smiled.

Taizen smiled. "Hell yes she is." He said. "Excuse me," he said, holding his hand out to get the girl's attention. "But can you help me? I seem to be lost in the dazzling depths of your eyes." He told her, looking into her dark blue gaze.

The girl laughed, giving him a pleasant smile. "Well aren't you sweet? Thank you, I know my eyes are mesmerizing."

"I'm Taizen." The blue haired boy said, introducing himself and holing out his hand. "And what's the name of such beauty? Or does beauty even have a name?"

"My name is Ming Yue, and seeing as you don't know who I am, you must be new." She smirked, shaking his hand as well. "But you can just call me Ming."

"Ming." He repeated, his smile widening before he gestured to the gray haired boy next to him. "This is my friend Hiro. We just transferred here from Kagaku High." He raised a brow as he returned his attention to her. "So, do you have any plans during the lunch hour?"

"Actually she does." A voice said from behind them. Ryousuke walked up then, wrapping an arm around the purple haired girl and kissing her lightly. "Don't you baby?"

The purple haired girl practically melted in the blonde's grasp, though she snuggled against him. "I sure do my hot sexy captain." She purred, kissing his cheek before nibbling on his jaw.

He smiled, though a small blush came to his face due to her show of affection in front of the other two boys. His green gaze slid over to Taizen. "Try hitting on my girlfriend one more time, and I'll make you regret it at practice." He promised, keeping his arm around Ming as he led her off.

Taizen watched them leave, the somewhat startled look still on his face. "I think…I may just wait to hit on a girl until I've scoped out if she has a boyfriend or not." He said. "Cause' as much as I like girls…I value my life a lot more, and I don't wanna make a bunch of enemies at our new school."

"You're an idiot." Hiro sighed, walking ahead of his friend.

"What?" the blue haired boy asked, following after him. "I think that sounds like a good plan!"

"You're still an idiot." the other man sighed. They finally found the cafeteria and grabbed some lunch, before finding a nice place outside to eat and talk about what they thought about their class so far. When lunch came to an end, they threw their trash away and made their way back to class.

Taizen let out a sigh as they walked down the hall, thinking about how he could get Izumi to talk to him. It would suck if he was stuck next to her the entire year and she never said a word to him. That just made it boring. Suddenly he grew intrigued when he saw a girl walking towards them. Based on the writing on her tie, she was a junior, but she was a cute one at that. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a long braid that went down to the small of her back, her bangs cut straight across her forehead. She had on a pair of large, round glasses that shined in the light, concealing the color of her eyes at this distance. Taizen's gaze went to her chest, which was partially covered by the lunch box she was holding to it. But it was clear to him that she had a good enough amount for a nice handful.

He smirked. Nerds were one of the best girls to get, because they always gave the cutest reactions to everything. "Hey," he said, holding an arm out and halting the girl. She blinked, looking up at him through her glasses with wide blue eyes. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"U…um…m-my locker." She said quietly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I have to put my lunch away and get to class."

"Well you know, if you're into the whole fast-paced thing…I know something we could do that would blow your mind." Taizen said, leaning closer to her. "And I bet I could make you explode before you're late to class."

Her blush darkened, and she held her lunch box closer, as if to protect her. Taizen's smirk grew in triumph, until she spoke up once more. "T-thanks…but my heart already belongs to someone." She said, looking down in embarrassment. "So I can't."

The blue haired boy straightened, disappointment flashing through him before it disappeared, since there were always tons of other girls he could hit on. Some even cuter than this one. "Oh well." He sighed, before resuming his walk with his friend. "See ya." He waved, not even looking back at her.

Faia looked after him, watching him for a few moments before shaking her head and resuming her brisk walk. What a weirdo. She swore the upperclassmen got stranger and stranger every year. Except for her love, she though with a small smile. He always stayed the same, firm and grounded.

She stopped in front of her locker and put in the combination, opening it up and placing her empty lunchbox inside. She shifted everything, grabbing a new notebook for the second half of the day. When she closed it, she jumped back, letting out a startled noise at the sudden appearance of a boy with brown hair and dazzling teal eyes leaning against the lockers next to her. "Tadaaki!" she exclaimed, looking up at him with wide eyes as she clutched her notebook so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Hey Faia." The senior smirked, "You're looking extremely good today. You do something new with your hair? Or is it just naturally this gorgeous?" he asked, lifting his hand and brushing some of her bangs from her eyes.

Somehow her eyes widened even more, and a cherry red blush came to her cheeks. "I…I…c-cut it." she got out, beginning to hyperventilate at his touch.

"Well it looks good." he smiled, stepping closer to her. "So how've you been Faia? I didn't get to see you all summer."

"I've been…w-well…" Faia said softly, her breathing picking up even more due to their close proximity. "And y-you?"

"I've been great, enjoying life as it comes you know and-" his eyes widened when Faia slumped forward, her eyes fluttering shut. Tadaaki moved quickly and caught her, keeping her up and against him as he looked down at her face.

Her brow furrowed, and then her eyes opened, a somewhat dazed look in them. "What happened?" she asked, speaking clearly for once.

"You fainted." He said simply, smiling down at her. "You okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Faia shook her head quickly, her cheeks quickly heating up. "I d-don't want to m-miss class." She said, placing her hand on his arm and trying to stand. At the feel of the muscle there, her knees quivered, making her fall slightly, only to be caught by Tadaaki once more. He was just so much stronger than he looked. And she'd dreamed of touching his muscles for years. "Sorry!" she blushed, looking up at him.

He just laughed, steadying her as he scooped her up into his arms. "It's alright Faia. If you insist, I will make sure you get to class safely." He smiled, grabbing her dropped bag and shouldering it as he started down the hall.

"B-but!" she protested, feeling close to fainting once more, since she was pressed against his chest. "I really am f-fine Tadaaki."

"If you were fine, your knees wouldn't be giving out." he said simply, looking down at her.

She pressed her lips together, since she could never tell him the real reason they had given out. "It was j-just…from when I f-fainted." She lied.

"Well I will be a gentleman and make sure you are well before I leave your side." He announced.

Faia felt like she was going to faint once more, but she suppressed the feeling. Instead, she decided to take advantage of the situation, and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "D…do you know where m-my class is?" she asked, looking up at him. She pushed her glasses up her nose, something she usually did when she was nervous, on top of stuttering.

"Of course I…" he stopped, blushing a bit. "Um…well I suppose I don't." he laughed.

She giggled, giving him a small smile. "Turn left h-here." she said, pointing to the hallway that they were coming up on.

He followed her directions and finally came to one of the Junior classrooms. Once they were in front of hers, he set her down, keeping his hands on her arms to make sure she was alright. "You going to be okay?"

"Y-yes." She nodded. "T-thank you."

"No problem." Tadaaki smiled, cupping her cheek. "See you later sweetness. Try not to lose that balance while I'm gone." He winked, before pulling away and handing over her bag. He waved, turning around and heading off to his own class.

She blushed, holding her bag close to her. "Bye." She whispered, turning and going inside her classroom. She walked to the center aisle of the three, and sat in the front seat, letting out a deep breath and calming her racing heart.

"Did you have a good lunch Faia?" a voice asked. Faia turned to her left, meeting the hazel gaze that belonged to a girl with green hair. It was cut short, though on the right side it got longer, ending just above her shoulder.

"Yes, I did. What about you?" she asked.

"It was great!" Valencia beamed. "I got to eat with Momo, and he was telling me about the two new kids in his class. That's so exciting, having new students. I wonder what they're like?" she blinked, pausing in her ramblings to think about it. Her hazel gaze darted up as a girl with purple hair entered the class and took the seat behind Faia. "Hey Ming, do you know anything about the two new senior boys? Momo was telling me about them at lunch, but he didn't know that much." she smiled.

"Oh yeah," the beauty laughed. "I think I met them, they were kinda cute. I think one had grey hair and the other blue. They were total losers." She smirked, waving off the matter. "They were practically drooling over me."

Valencia giggled. "So were they nice? Or did Ryousuke shoo them off before you could talk to them?"

"My man took care of them for me." she snickered, leaning back as she thought of her blonde love. "He's so sexy when he's aggressive."

"That must be so nice." Faia sighed, resting her chin in her palm. "To have an overprotective boyfriend that takes care of you and sees to all of your needs." She smiled, thinking of Tadaaki.

Ming smirked, glancing at the nerd in front of her. "You've no idea."

"No idea of what?" A brunette girl asked, sitting in the seat next to Ming. She had teal eyes just like Tadaaki, her brown hair falling in waves just past her shoulders, parts of it clipped back away from her face.

"About how sexy fine having an over protective boyfriend is." Ming snickered. "My Ryoyo was just being so cute today."

The girl arched a brow. "You guys didn't have sex, did you? I mean, it's the first day of school. At least wait a week before you defile parts of our campus." She smirked.

"Why?" Ming chuckled. "We already defiled it last year."

"Yeah but they super clean the campus over the summer." She said. "So your germs are all gone."

Ming just shrugged, pulling out her notebook and pen. Another brunette walked in, her brown locks falling around her face and stopping past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a pretty blue-green, and she smiled at the kids already in the class. "Hey everyone." She waved, setting her things down in her seat behind Emiko. She went back to the front, sharpening her pencil just as a brown haired boy came in.

He glanced at Shiori, obviously checking out her rear before smirking. "If that breaks, I have one you can borrow." He said.

She glanced back, rolling her eyes at him. "Oh Shusui, when are you ever going to get over the fact you're not as awesome as you think you are?" she wondered, arching a curious brow.

"I'm as awesome as I know I am, Shiori my sweet." He winked, turning and walking down the aisle to the seat in the right hand corner of the classroom of the back.

"I am not your sweet." She huffed, her grip on her pencil tightening as it broke in half, part of it still in the sharpener. Her eyes widened slightly as a dark blush spread across her face.

At the sound, the brunette paused in his step, turning and looking back at her. "So…you wanna borrow that pencil?" he asked, unable to hide his smirk.

"No!" she glared over at him, throwing the broken pencil away. She went over to her bag and dug around, trying to find another one, but let out a defeated sigh as she held her open palm out to him.

Shusui pulled a pencil out of his pocket and placed it in her hand, keeping his over hers to prolong their contact. "You can keep it." he murmured. "That way every time you use it you think of me." he told her, before turning and going to his seat.

"Yeah." She huffed. "I don't think so."

"Hey Shiori." A girl with ebony hair greeted as she entered the classroom. She had bright violet eyes that were similar to Sakimori's, her hair flowing down just past her shoulder blades. "Did you have a good lunch?" she asked, heading to her seat, which was in front of Shusui's.

"I did. My dad made it for me today so it was extra special." She beamed.

Ming scoffed. "Isn't your mother the one who stays home and does all that domestic business? Isn't she supposed to do that?"

Kairi snorted. "Please. If Aunt Vitani even steps foot in the kitchen something catches fire. She's a terrible cook."

The purple haired girl laughed. "So she's a failure as a woman?"

Shiori whipped around and glared at Ming. "Excuse me! My mom is not a failure as a woman! She just can't cook!"

"Nobody's perfect Ming." Kairi said, coming to her cousin's defense. "You aren't."

"I beg your pardon?" Ming scoffed, standing and setting her hands on her hips. "How am I not perfect?"

"You're annoying, arrogant, bossy…the list goes on." The ebony haired girl said, crossing her arms.

Shusui snickered at the look on the purple haired girl's face. "Oh my God, please tell me you're about to get into a fight." He said, watching the two girls avidly.

"Ming, sit down, it's not worth getting upset about." Emiko sighed.

"I'm not upset." She snapped, before she smirked, giving Kairi a once over. "Besides, why should I take offense to an Uchiha who can't manage to climb her way to the top, nonetheless get herself a boyfriend." Ming sighed, looking her over once more. "You must be a defective one. So sad too…I heard your mom's a babe."

Kairi's eyes flashed in anger and she stood. "Excuse me?" she glared, placing her hands on her hips. "Just because I'm not a slut like you doesn't mean there's something wrong with me. I don't need to have a boyfriend to feel like a complete, actual human being. Ryousuke's only dating you cause' you put out anyways."

"What?" Ming exploded. "I have only slept with one person and that's my sweet Ryoyo! And I'm going to tell him you think he's so petty!"

"Alright girls." An older woman walked in, sighing at the sight. "Let's not make this a habit Ming. Kairi. I would rather not have to call the principle like I had to this morning, and I am really not in the mood so _sit_ down." She ordered, crossing her arms as she stared the two down.

The girls glared at one another before sitting down. "Now…" their teacher sighed, gesturing for someone to come in. "We have a new student everyone, and we're going to have to help him a bit because he's from London, England. Mr. Harrison."

A boy walked in then, his skin pale and smooth. His red hair was spiked out in all directions, and his vibrant blue eyes scanned the class with interest. He waved, smiling politely. "Hello, my name…James Harrison…still learning Japanese."

Everyone blinked before bursting out into laughter. Ming tried to control herself and raised her hand. "So your name is Harrison?"

"No." the redhead blinked. "James."

"Then why did you say James Harrison? Is it not Harrison James?" she wondered.

The teacher held her hands up in a placating manner. "Now, now. Everyone be quiet. Where James is from you say the first name and then the last."

"So what are you doing in Japan?" Shusui asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Um…" James had to think for a moment. "Father…in trading business…moved here for job." He nodded.

Valencia smiled at him. "Well welcome to Japan! Do you like it so far?"

"Not really." He smiled. "People talk fast."

She laughed. "You'll get used to it, I promise." She nodded.

"Your accent sounds funny." Shusui pointed out with a smirk. "Does everybody from your country sound like that?"

"Yes." James sighed.

The teacher placed her hand on James' shoulder. "Alright James, you can have a seat right there between Kairi and Shiori." She said, pointing between the two Uchihas.

He nodded and took the spot she had indicated. The teacher began class then, writing things on the board and making sure to speak a bit slower so that James could understand. Shusui let out a sigh, tapping his pencil on his desk in boredom instead of taking notes like the rest of the class. Kairi turned slightly and looked back at the brunette. "Hey Shusui, is there soccer practice today?" she asked.

"Yeah, there's practice." The brunette nodded.

James seemed to perk up a bit and glanced back at the boy. "Are you talking about football?"

Shusui blinked. "No, we're talking about soccer."

"That's what I said. Football."

The brunette smirked slightly and leaned forward in his seat a bit. "Look Ginger," he said. "We call it soccer here. So if you don't want to stand out as much as you do," he held in a snicker as he glanced at the boy's wild red hair, "stop calling it football."

"Are you really poking fun at hair?' James glared, pointing at the girl in front of him. "She had purple!"

"Has, she _has_ purple hair." Shuhei corrected. "Besides, Ming's fucking hot, and her hair is beautiful."

Shiori's pencil snapped in half as she glared off towards the wall. Ming simply smirked, giving Kairi a haughty look. Kairi rolled her eyes, ignoring the purple haired girl. Emiko frowned, reaching into her bag and pulling out another pencil. "Here." She said softly, passing it up to her cousin.

"Thanks…" she grumbled, taking it and letting her head fall forward and hit her desk.

James seemed to notice the girl and looked over at her before back at Shusui. "I would like try out for…soccer team. Please."

The brunette shook his head. "Yeah, okay." He snickered.

"Is there something interesting happening back there?" the teacher said, turning around and giving the people in the back a harsh look. "Because I am trying to go over an important lesson that you will need for the next unit."

"No ma'am." Shuhei shook his head. "I was just explaining something to James, since he's new and all." He smiled.

"Well it can wait until after class, am I clear?" earning a nod from him.

They continued their lesson then, time seeming to pass slowly, until the bell finally rang. As everyone gathered up their things and left, Emiko stood and walked over to James' desk. "Hello." She smiled kindly at him. "I noticed your Japanese isn't very good, and if you want I can help you out during lunch and stuff."

"Really?" he blinked, standing and rubbing the back of his head. "That be great…I wouldn't want inconvenience."

Emiko giggled. "It's really no problem." She assured him, her smile widening. "Besides, you can help me learn English in return. I took a class last year, but it wasn't very extensive."

James nodded, smiling at her. "Thank you very much…now…could you show me to football?"

She nodded. "Yes. My name is Emiko by the way. Akechi Emiko." She told him, picking up her bag and putting her notebook into it before she shouldered it.

"Emiko." He smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She beamed, before turning and leading him out of the classroom to where the soccer team usually held their practice. And along the way, she would be sure to ask him as many questions she could about England. She'd always wanted to travel there, after all.


	2. Addition

**Affinity**

_Chapter Two_

-Addition-

Ryousuke watched from the center of the soccer field as he waited for the rest of the team to gather after school for their scheduled practice. He was really excited about this year, because he had been named the team captain. It was a big opportunity for him, because he got to show off his skills as a leader, and it looked really good on his applications for university. He glanced over at the bleachers where the cheerleaders were gathering for their own practice, a small smile coming to his face when his girlfriend waved over at him.

That was the best thing he'd gotten out of being the team captain. Captains were picked at the end of the school year by the previous captain, that way they could begin their role over the summer during training camp. So when he had been named captain of the soccer team, Ming had approached him in want of being his girlfriend. She was the captain of the cheer squad, and so it only made sense that she dates the captain of the soccer team, and that just happened to be him. He was very glad of that fact, because this past summer had been the best of his life. He even got to lose his virginity, and to the hottest girl in school no less. It didn't even matter that she was a junior. She was all his.

He returned her wave, loving the way her little spandex outfit hugged her curves. He would have to tell her how much he liked her outfit later, in a private place in case things got a little heated. Kurogané and Sakimori walked over to him then, some of the first to arrive. "Hey guys." He smiled. "Ready for practice?"

"Sure." Kurogané sighed, raising his arms over his head in a stretch.

"How cool is it you're captain Ryou." Sakimori smiled, tossing his ball up in the air. "This year is going to rock."

"I know right?" the blonde said. "I never knew how much better having a girlfriend made school, but it really does. I have something to look forward to every day." He laughed.

Sakimori nodded, tossing the soccer ball aside and resting his hands on his hips. "I know exactly what you mean cousin. Valencia is like the light of my day."

"You two sound so gay right now." Kurogané said, giving his cousins an odd look. "A woman can't make your life _that_ much better. It's just not possible."

"You're only saying that because you don't have a girlfriend Kuro. If you just made yourself more approachable, maybe someone would actually take interest in you." Ryousuke told him, wagging a finger at the ebony haired boy.

The elder Uchiha boy chuckled. "You know, Valencia's sister is single and she's just as, if not more, depressing than you Kuro."

Kurogané scoffed. "As if I want to date her. I don't even want a girlfriend right now." He said.

"Hey guys!" Shusui called, jogging over to them. "You will never guess what happened to me today."

"Do we even want to know?" Ryousuke asked, arching a brow.

The brunette gave him a look as if he were stupid. "Uh, yeah. Everything I have to say is super interesting." He said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Not really." Another boy smirked, walking up to them. Tadaaki stopped beside Shusui, a devious smirk on his face. "Everything you say is laced with stupid."

"Yeah well at least it's not laced with asshole." Shusui pouted slightly. "_Anyways_," he continued. "There's this new kid in our class, from England. You should hear the way he talks." He chuckled, shaking his head. "He sounds like a retard, and his freaky accent doesn't help things either. Not to mention his hair goes everywhere, like this," he showed them with his hands. "And is like…bright red."

"Weird…" they all breathed out.

There was a yell from across the field and all the boys looked over to see Ming waving at them, or more likely Ryousuke. "Good luck sweetie!" she yelled, bouncing up and down before blowing him a kiss and turning back around to focus on her own 'sport'.

Tadaaki shook his head, letting out a low whistle. "Man…Ming is _so_ hot. You're so damn lucky Ryousuke." The brunette chuckled.

Sakimori nodded, trying not to stare too long. "She _is_ very, very pretty."

"I'd tap that." Shusui nodded in her direction, his gaze on her rear.

"Any real man would." Kurogané said, actually showing interest in a woman for once. "I'd put up with her bitchiness if I could fuck her as much as you do Ryou."

"You know, she has other good qualities besides her awesome figure." Ryousuke huffed, tired of them all staring at his woman.

Shusui waved him off. "Whatever." He said, before perking up. "Hey! Guys! That's the foreigner I told you about!" he pointed across the field to the entrance to the gym, where Emiko and James were exiting from. "That guy with Emiko!"

Ryousuke blinked. "Wow…his hair is pretty…pretty red."

Tadaaki frowned, watching the two approach them. "Hey sis." He said once they were close enough. "What are you doing with the freak-…er, I mean foreigner?"

"_James_," Emiko gave her brother a harsh look, "would like to try out for the soccer team. He used to play in England."

Sakimori had to repress his laugh. "We already have a full team."

"And he missed the tryouts." Kurogané said, sizing the redhead up and obviously finding him lacking.

"Not to mention the teambuilding camp." Shusui added.

The brunette haired girl crossed her arms. "Well he was trying to pack up and move his whole home during the summer, so it's not his fault he missed them. Besides, Ryousuke's the captain, so none of you really have a say in whether or not he gets to try out." she pointed out.

James looked between the group, before he finally seemed to realize the blonde was the captain. He met Ryousuke's green stare and nodded. "My name James, I come from far off and I don't have a lot from home." He started, looking at Emiko for a moment to make sure he was saying the right thing. At her nod, he continued. "Mean a lot, if join football from you with permission."

Ryousuke crossed his arms, giving the younger boy a once over and rubbing his chin. "Alright." he shrugged, lowering his arms. "You can practice with us today, so I can see how good you are and whether or not we have a place for you. We'll consider this your tryout."

"Yay!" Emiko clapped, bouncing slightly as she smiled over at James.

"What?" Shusui blinked, not expecting his captain to say that. Especially because if anyone was going to go so that James could join, it would be a junior. Meaning his position was at risk.

James bowed, smiling happily. "Thank you, promise I will be best." He nodded.

Sakimori stared at James, arching a curious brow. "Man he does talk funny."

"Told you." Shusui grumbled, crossing his arms.

Ryousuke just ignored them. "We're probably just gonna scrimmage today after warm ups, since it's the first day of school and all." He said, looking at the redhead. "What position do you play?" he asked.

"Midfielder…but can do forward or defender…whatever need." James nodded.

He nodded. "We'll have you as a midfielder today." he stepped back and looked over the team, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone! If you made varsity you're skins, junior varsity is shirts! Do your stretches before heading to your positions!" he shouted.

Seeing that she was no longer needed, Emiko decided to go over to the bleachers and watch the practice. "Good luck James." She smiled, patting his shoulder before turning and running off so that she wasn't in the way.

After everyone did their stretches they split up into their teams and took their positions. Ryousuke sat this one out, mostly keeping his eyes on James as the scrimmage went on. He had to admit, this kid was good. He moved with the fluidity of someone who had been playing soccer their entire life. If he wanted to be truly honest, James might even be as good as he was. Maybe.

Ryousuke frowned. If James really was as good as him, or even better, the coach might make him the captain of the soccer team. Meaning Ming wouldn't want to date him anymore, because she'd want to go for James. He loved her, despite having never told her of his feelings, but she was pretty shallow about those things. And how could he blame her? She was a spoiled rich girl, not of a clan like him, but close enough. She always got what she wanted, and what she wanted was the best. And if James became the captain, then that meant he, Uchiha Ryousuke, was no longer the best, and no longer wanted.

He slumped slightly, depressed at the thought. He shouldn't think about that right now. It was just a possibility. As long as he worked hard, nobody would notice that James' skills matched his own, and he could stay the captain.

Realizing that it was starting to get late, he blew the whistle the coach had given him, calling everyone in for some water. They all stopped what they were doing, Kurogané grabbing the ball as they ran over to their water bottles. "I gotta say Ginger," Shusui panted slightly, grabbing his water bottle and squirting some of the liquid onto his sweating face. "You're pretty good."

"I'll say!" Tadaaki smiled, smacking the Brit on the back. "You rocked! I don't care if you talk like an idiot, you were rockin'. You might even be as good as our three Uchiha's."

"Thank you." James laughed, getting some water as well, wiping his brow. "I try very hard."

"Well I'm going to talk to Coach about putting you on the team." Ryousuke said, walking over to the redhead. "So just show up to the next practice. We usually meet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, unless there's a game. But I'll just give you the calendar so you know when all of our events are." He told him, giving him a small nod.

The redhead walked over to Ryousuke and shook his hand, "Thank you. For giving a shot. I appreciate." He smiled.

"No problem." Ryousuke said, looking out at everyone else. "You're all dismissed. Go shower off before you kill someone with your smell." He smirked slightly, before turning and walking off the field. He made his way over to the bleachers, watching the cheerleaders as they practiced some of their old routines and taught it to the new recruits. Not wanting to interrupt his girlfriend, he went to the second row and sat down, leaning back against them as he waited for them to be done. Catching her navy gaze, he smiled and nodded, silently telling her he was done.

Seeing that Ryousuke was waiting on her, Ming quickly wrapped up their practice before dismissing them and jogging over to the bleachers. She climbed over the first row and stood in front of her boyfriend, smiling happily. "Hey sweetie!" she giggled, leaning down and kissing him. "Looks like your practice was productive, who's that new kid? He was _so_ good!"

"Some kid from Britain named James." Ryousuke told her, trying to act like he didn't care that she had complimented the redheaded boy. "He's a junior."

"Oh yeah." Ming smiled, resting her hands on his shoulders. "He's in my class. He's kinda cute though." She chuckled, looking over at the receding players. "So are you letting him on the team?"

"Yeah." The blonde crossed his arms, pouting slightly. "…you really think he's cute?" he asked, looking up at her.

The purple haired girl smirked, leaning down to her love once more. "Not as cute as you, Ryoyo." She purred, kissing him once again, this time more intimately.

He purred against her mouth, placing his hands behind him on the bleachers and standing, keeping his mouth pressed against hers. "Cause' I'm the best." He murmured, mostly to reassure himself before he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back before breaking for air.

"The best there ever was…now…how about we go put these uniforms to good use." She smirked, lowering her hand and rubbing him through his shorts. "I'm a bad cheerleader for the rival team…and I need to be taught a lesson on who's the best."

Ryousuke smirked, reacting to her touch. "Once you have a taste you'll be ruined for everyone else." He warned, scooping her up into his arms before leaping over the front row in the bleachers to the ground.

"Ruin me baby!" Ming cried out.

Unable to really hold off any longer, Ryousuke took a cursory glance of the area, before sneaking off behind the bleachers. He laid Ming on the ground, quickly covering her body with his as he kissed her passionately. She may think that James kid was cute, but he was going to blow her mind so badly she forgot her own name for a little while. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, wrestling with her wet organ as his hands immediately began to fondle her breasts.

Ming moaned, fumbling around with Ryousuke's shorts. "I need my captain inside me!" she cried out, gasping when he pushed her top up and allowed her mounds the freedom they wanted.

"He will be." Ryousuke mumbled. He moved down and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, tugging on the other with his hand. His free hand moved down her flat stomach, sliding into her shorts and cupping her womanhood. He rubbed her soaked folds, before shoving two fingers inside of her and beginning a quick pace.

She cried out, arching her back as her body eagerly accepted his intrusive fingers. She had no idea why Ryousuke had the power over her body that he did, even though he'd been the one to take her virginity, she still got so aroused by just looking at him and imagining what he had planned for her. She moved against his fingers, running her fingers through his hair as she held him to her chest.

Encouraged by the noises she was making, he began to rub her clit with his thumb as he continued to suckle her chest. He pulled away then, moving up and kissing her as he felt her begin to clench around his digits. Not wanting her to cum so quickly, he removed his hand from her lower region. "Not yet Ming-chan." He smiled slightly, grinding his arousal against her own. "Not yet."

"P-please Ryoyo…stick you hot thing inside me and make me feel good." She begged, her eyes rolling back from the feel of him so close.

"As my princess wishes." Ryousuke murmured, kissing her neck. He pulled her shorts and panties down then, before removing himself from his pants. Not even having to rub his member to harden it fully, since the sight of her alone was enough to make him cum in that instant, he quickly sheathed himself inside her warm pussy. "Ming." He groaned, pulling out and thrusting back in as he picked a pace that made him happy.

The girl beneath him cried out in bliss as she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him deeper inside her. "Oh Ryousuke! Ryousuke!" she moaned, thrusting against him. "I love it! I love when you take me so violently!"

"Masochist." He smirked, placing a hand on her hip to hold her steady as he began to pound away at her. Changing the angle of his thrusts only slightly, he moaned when he felt himself hit that sweet spot inside the purple haired girl that simply drove her crazy.

They continued their antics, oblivious to the world outside the bleachers, especially the unfortunately soul who happened to be walking by at the time. Shiori glanced over when she heard the yell and went wide eyed, a large blush spreading across her cheeks as she hurried off. "God those two are so disgusting." She grumbled, turning the corner and slamming into a hard body.

She groaned, feeling someone's hands steady her. Shiori cracked her eyes open as she rubbed her head and sighed. "Oh, hi Shusui."

"Hello there." The brunette smiled down at her. "Did you hit your head on my rippling muscles?" he asked, leaning closer to see if she was alright, a small smirk on his face.

Shiori leaned back, though she stayed in place. "Well now, there'd have to be muscle there for me to do that now wouldn't there?"

He winced, though his smirk only grew. "That would really hurt me if I knew it weren't true. See?" he pulled away from her, lifting his shirt and showing her exactly what she'd run into. His hard abs, rippling pectorals, and firm biceps.

Shiori couldn't help the fact that her gaze shot right down to the exposed flesh before her. Unfortunately, she couldn't control the sharp intake of breath as she ogled him before forcing herself to look up at his eyes. "Huh…I've…" she swallowed. "seen better."

"Have you felt better though?" Shusui asked, grabbing her hand and placing it on his six pack before she could protest. "You could grate cheese on these babies." He said, making her stroke his stomach.

A shiver visibly shook Shiori as her hand automatically felt his muscles. "Jesus…" she breathed out, letting her fingers trail down them. Her eyes widened and she jerked her hand back, holding it to her as she glared up at him, though her cheeks were now a dark red. "What do you want Shusui?"

He shrugged, letting his shirt fall back down. "Nothing I guess. You were the one who ran into me, after all." He pointed out. "I was just headed back to the field cause' I seem to have misplaced my phone, so I figured it might be over where we put our stuff."

"Oh…um…right…" her blush darkened if possible. They stood there for a bit, the awkward aura thickening until, "Do you really think Ming is mega hot?" she almost exploded. "Because I think brown hair is just as sexy as purple! And just because you've got big boobs doesn't mean everything you know! She might end up slouched over!"

Shusui blinked, surprised at her sudden outburst. "Well…yeah, I think she's hot. And her hair is really pretty." He said, at her downcast expression, he smiled, curling a finger beneath her chin and lifting her face so that she looked back up at him. "But you know, my dream girl is a brunette, with bright eyes, and breasts I know will never make her slouch. So while Ming is hot, she's not super sexy fine."

"That doesn't make any sense." She pouted. "How can you think she'd hot but not super sexy fine?"

"Well, hot for me is a girl I'd bang and never think twice about." He said honestly. "But super sexy fine…now that's a woman that can bring me to my knees with just a look, and never, ever leave my head no matter what." He smirked.

Shiori arched a curious brow. "I _guess_ that makes sense…well…" she poked her fingers together a bit nervously. "I guess you should go find your phone. I'm going…over there…" she pointed off. "Somewhere."

"Would you help me out real quick?" he asked, holding a hand out to keep her from leaving. "Can you call my phone? I should be able to hear it from here, and that way I don't waste time running out there if it's not by the field."

She sighed. "I guess so…" she grumbled, fishing in her purse before she pulled out her phone.

"Now, my number's nine, five…four…" he blinked, watching her click a contact and place the phone to her ear.

"It's ringing." Shiori informed him.

Suddenly they both heard a loud ringing, coming from somewhere close by. Shiori looked around in confusion, blinking when Shusui pulled his phone out from his pocket. "Oh, there it is." He smiled slightly, clicking the ignore button.

Shiori hung up her phone. "You had it with you the whole time?" she asked, not believing him to be so stupid.

"Yeah," he laughed, pressing a few buttons on his phone. He looked up at her a bit sheepishly. "I really just wanted to get your number." He admitted, waving his phone and showing her that he'd saved it in his contact list.

A huge blush spread across her face one more as she tried to snatch his phone from him. "You can't do that!" she gasped.

He held it away from her, his height advantage helping in keeping it away from the brunette. "Can so." He smirked. "Besides, you have my number, which you got in some mysterious way, since I've never given it to you. So now we're even."

"It's not mysterious!" she declared. "I asked Ryousuke for it. That's it!"

"But you didn't ask me." Shusui sang slightly, wagging his phone in front of her before putting it in his pocket. "So I don't have to ask you."

Shiori practically steamed. "I'm a lady! Of course you have to ask!" she growled, shoving her hand into his pocket bolding and pulling out his phone in victory.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, quickly snatching it from her. "You don't just invade people's space and…" he blinked, looking down at his slightly aroused member, which was obvious to see in his mesh shorts. "I think you fondled me a bit in there." He said, smirking as he glanced back up at her. "Dirty girl." He wagged a finger at her with the hand that was holding his phone.

"I am not dirty!" she declared. "I didn't mean to touch you down there, if I even did you pervert." Shiori huffed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Whatever you say Shiori my sweet." The brunette chuckled, wiping the pad of his finger across the tip of her nose in a quick motion. Then he turned and headed back towards the school building, shoving his hands, and phone, into his pockets. "See ya tomorrow." He said over his shoulder, disappearing into the building.

The brunette stared after him, before letting out an angry huff. She turned around and headed towards the parking lot. She pulled out her phone and clicked on his name to bring up a text message. Shiori started to type out 'stupid idiot' but stopped before she pressed send. She growled, deleting the message and shoving the phone back in her purse. "That stupid idiot better text me." She grumbled.


	3. Set, Serve, Spike!

**Affinity**

_Chapter Three_

-Set, Serve, Spike!-

"What do you think we're going to do today in gym?" Valencia asked Kairi, who was walking with her towards the locker room so they could change.

Kairi shrugged. "I dunno. I hope the coach doesn't make us run today. I hate running." She said, grimacing in distaste at the thought.

The green haired girl giggled. "I hope we get to play with the boys. That way I can be with Momo." She blushed, placing her hands on her cheeks as she thought about it.

The Uchiha rolled her eyes. She didn't really understand what the big deal was with hanging out with your significant other, though she didn't have one, so maybe that was it. She tried not to be jealous of her brother for having a girlfriend, she really did, but it was hard. No boy had ever asked her out on a date before, and she didn't know why. It wasn't like she was ugly. Sure, her breasts weren't as large as her mother's, but they were above average in size, going nicely with her slightly rounded hips and shapely legs. And since she was a cheerleader, she was in shape, so it's not like there was any unwanted fat on her body. She never had any problems with acne, unlike most of the students her age, and she took immaculate care of her hair. But still, nobody had ever approached her for a date in all her teenage years. It just didn't make any sense.

"I doubt it. Coach hardly ever lets us play the same sport as the boys, unless it requires more people." Kairi said.

"Well at least I'll still get to see him. Cause' it really sucked last year when we didn't get gym together, since sophomores have to share it with the freshman." Valencia said. She gasped suddenly, perking up. "Momo!" she smiled, running forward and practically throwing herself on the elder Uchiha as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

Sakimori held his girlfriend to him, snuggling against her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Hey Val, you look nice today." He smiled, kissing her cheek before looking up at his sister. "Hey Sis."

"Hey Momo." Kairi held her hand up in a wave.

"You look nice every day." Valencia giggled, kissing his cheek in return as she moved so that her feet were once more touching the ground. She reached up and brushed some of his hair to the side so that she could see his eyes better. "We were just talking about you." she smiled.

The boy laughed, "Nothing bad I hope."

The female Uchiha sighed, hating how cute they looked together. "Just how excited she is to have gym with you." she said.

The other girl nodded. "Mhm, cause we didn't have a class last year, but now I can see you more." She smiled, snuggling against her man.

Sakimori's smile grew as he pulled her closer. "I love seeing you more too."

"God you two are so sappy." Kairi groaned, moving and walking past them. "Just make sure your little love fest doesn't make you late for class. You still have to change." She reminded, entering the girls' locker room.

Valencia glanced back at where her friend had departed, before looking up at Sakimori. "Single people are so cranky these days." She joked.

"It would appear so." Sakimori sighed. "My cousin is acting the same. So moody and depressing."

"Lettie acts that way all the time." She nodded.

"I now right." The dark haired boy chuckled. "I said if he liked the whole depressing thing that'd be the way to go. Find a depressing person like yourself."

The green haired girl smiled. "What did Kuro say to that?"

"Something along the lines of hell no." he snickered.

She chuckled. "Well I agree with you Momo, he'd be happier if he had a lady." She nodded, raising up on her tippy toes and kissing his chin. "You make me happy."

He cupped her cheek and kissed her fully. "You make me happier." He smiled.

Valencia returned the gesture. "I think we should try it." she said.

Sakimori seemed a bit confused. "Try what?"

"Setting up Kuro and Lettie." She elaborated. "I mean, I know people usually say opposites attract, but in this case, I think two negatives could make a positive."

He still looked wary. "I dunno…they might kill each other first."

She pat his chest to reassure him. "I have a feeling it'll work. All we have to do is trick them into going on a double date with us, so we can…referee, so to speak." She snickered.

"Hmm…" Sakimori nodded. "Possibly…we should scope it out as well. Get some intel."

"Right." the green haired girl smiled. "I'll talk to Lettie about it today, see how she feels about the subject and stuff."

The dark haired boy smirked and kissed his lady. "Well I don't want you to be late. So I'll meet you in class okay, for the scouting!" he declared, before hurrying off to the boys' locker room.

Valencia turned and hurried into the girls' locker room, going over to her locker and quickly changing into her uniform, which consisted of a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt, the school's logo on the breast right over her heart. Seeing that she was one of the only ones left in the locker room, she ran out the doors into the gym, where the rest of the class was. The coach wasn't out yet, so she decided to make her way over to where her sister was sitting, up on the bleachers reading a book. The older girl had dressed out for the class, but Valencia knew from experience that her sister would probably read the entire time.

"Hey Lettie!" she smiled, going up and sitting next to the ebony haired girl. "What are you reading?"

"Death and Dying How To." She replied, not sparing her sister a glance as she turned the page. "What do you want?"

"Well I was talking to Kairi and Momo and stuff, and we talked about something that made me think." The younger girl began. "How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Because," she quipped, turning another page. "I don't want one. They're annoying and clingy and they suck your face all the time."

Valencia giggled. "Well what if you found someone who wasn't clingy?" she pondered aloud, turning and looking out at the seniors. "Like…Kurogané." She said, pointing over at the Uchiha, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as his cousins and friends talked and goofed around. "He doesn't seem like the clingy kind based on what Momo's told me."

Viletta actually stopped reading, giving her sister a harsh stare before looking over at Kurogané. "Hmpf." She grunted, looking back down at her book. "He's rude."

"So are you." she pointed out. "But he's cute, smart, athletic, loyal…quite a catch."

"If you like him so much why don't you date him." she sighed, rolling her eyes.

The green haired girl nudged her sister playfully, acting as if that was a crazy idea. "Because I'm in love with Momo silly." She smiled, ignoring the glare she received. "Besides, I'm just trying to help you out. I want you to be happy Lettie, and you're not happy. Maybe if you had a man in your life to dote on you, and protect you, and love you, you would be."

"Are you insinuating that I _need_ a man to be happy?" Viletta said lowly.

"I am insinuating no such thing. You came up with that on your own." Valencia said, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "It was just a thought Lettie, don't get upset. I only suggested it cause' I want you to have someone that makes you as happy as Momo makes me." she smiled. "You deserve to be happy, you know."

Viletta sighed, seeming to lighten up a bit. "Val…I am happy, don't worry." She smiled, though it was a tiny one.

Suddenly the whistle blew and the coach walked in, announcing that the boys would be playing basketball while the girls played volleyball and called off the team captains. Valencia pouted. "Man, I wanted to get to play with Momo." She said, standing from her seat and stretching a bit. "Enjoy your book Lettie!" she waved, running off and joining the girls, since the teams were being picked.

The dark haired girl waved her off and focused back down on her book, since she never participated in gym unless the coach was adamant about it that day. Ming looked around the group, resting her hands on her hips as she smirked. "Well! Shall we get this game started?" she asked, since she was one of the captains, as always.

"Who gets the first serve?" Valencia asked, looking between Ming and the other captain, a senior girl.

"You guys can take it, I got to pick first." The girl waved off, not really caring.

They split up and went to their own sides of the net, getting into position. Ming took the ball and surveyed the other team. She smirked and tossed the ball in the air before sending it over the net and straight towards Faia. The brunette's eyes widened, and she instantly scrunched her arms in and moved out of the way, letting out a startled noise as the ball whizzed past her. Kairi ran for the ball, smacking it upwards and towards the net, though at the weird angle she tried to get it from, it missed.

Faia peeked open an eye, seeming relieved when she saw that she was safe. "Faia!" Kairi frowned, going back to her spot. "You have to hit the ball or we're going to lose!"

"S-sorry." She said, blushing in embarrassment at her instinctual reaction.

Izumi rolled her eyes and grabbed the ball, trying to throw it at Ming as hard as she could. "Stop being a jerk!"

The purple haired girl caught it, smiling innocently. "Why, I don't know what you mean." She said, calling ready once more. The teams got in their places and once again Ming aimed a hard serve right at Faia.

Faia let out a scared scream, quickly stepping out of the way and hiding slightly behind the girl next to her, making the ball hit the ground. "Sorry." Faia apologized, her face an even darker shade of red.

Kairi caught the ball as it bounced, and glared at the purple haired girl. "Stop aiming it at her face Ming!" she said, tossing the ball over the net.

"It's not _my_ fault Four-Eyes has a magnet in her head to balls." Ming retorted snidely as she bounced the volleyball up and down.

The brunette looked down to the ground, pushing her glasses up on her nose self-consciously as she moved back to her spot. "Sorry." She just repeated, trying not to fidget under everyone's gaze.

Izumi tried not to look upset, "Come on Faia…I know you're not a sport girl, but you have to at least try." She grumbled.

Faia nodded, glancing over at the boys, who were immersed in their basketball game. Her blue gaze landed on Tadaaki, watching as he gracefully caught the ball as it was passed to him and leapt into the air, shooting for the hole. He was so athletic, and she was so pathetic, she thought, determination welling up inside of her. She just needed to get a backbone and stand her ground. If she held her hands up to block the ball, that was better than running out of the way right? At least then she wouldn't be thought of as a chicken, and maybe her teammates wouldn't get so upset with her. She hated that she was letting them down, after all, especially because she knew how much Izumi and Kairi didn't like Ming.

She heard someone call her name to get her attention, and looked up, her eyes widening as she realized the ball was headed right for her face once more. She let out a startled scream, panic shooting though her. It was too late to move though, and as she tried to bring her arms up to block it, the volleyball connected with her skull, knocking her off balance and causing her to fall to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Kairi yelled running over to the girl's side and kneeling next to her as some of the other girls gathered around. "Faia, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Faia said, her eyes watering from the shock of what had just happened to her. She sat up slowly, letting out a groan at the ache in her body from the impact of her fall. "Sorry I d-didn't…h-hit it." she said, reaching up with her free hand and adjusting her crooked glasses.

Izumi was on her other side, looking her over. "It's okay Faia, are you alright?" she asked.

They all heard a smack of a book slamming shut and glanced over to the bleachers, where Viletta was now standing. "Hey!" she yelled, making everyone stop, even the boys, since they'd been interested in what was happening on the other side of the gym. "How about you cut that out you purple haired _bitch_!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the ebony haired girl's words. Kurogané watched the entire thing in interest, his jade gaze glued to the girl whom he'd never seen speak so adamantly, about anything, before. Ryousuke watched Ming, knowing that something bad was going to happen if this continued.

"I hope they have a catfight." Shusui snickered softly.

Ryousuke glared over at him. "I don't." he said, before returning his emerald gaze to his girlfriend.

Ming's jaw dropped, all the girls on her team shifting their gazes between the two. "Excuse me?"

Viletta hopped down from the bleachers and walked over to the court. "I didn't stutter _cheerleader_. You must be fuller of air than you are of shit, which is pretty un-fucking-believable."

The younger girl stomped over to Viletta, glaring at her threateningly. "I don't believe this concerns you emo."

"It does concern me when you keep picking on some poor girl. It's a gym class, not the finals. How about letting everyone have fun instead of terrifying the hell out of her." Viletta snapped.

"I-it's okay…" Faia said, her face hot from the drama she had unintentionally caused as she pushed her glasses up her nose once more. "I'm not hurt too badly…I c-can still p-play…"

Izumi pat the brunette's head. "I'd stay out of this if I were you."

Ming smirked, shaking her head. "Well if you're so bothered by it, why don't you step in for her? That is…if you can even do physical exercise."

Viletta rolled her eyes and walked onto the court. She offered a hand down to Faia and helped her up, before walking her over to the bleachers. Once the younger girl was seated, she went back and stood on Izumi and Kairi's side of the court. "Well let's get this over with before I die from old age."

The purple haired girl sneered, walking back to her spot and getting ready as the others did the same. She tossed the ball up and hit it hard, and as soon as it was over the net Viletta moved and jumped up, spiking it straight to the floor. The dark haired girl smirked at Ming's shocked gaze. "Looks like it's my ball." She said, holding her hands out for it. Ming kicked it over as hard as she could, only to have Viletta stop it with her foot. She kicked it up and walked to the back line, all eyes on her. Izumi and Kairi looked at one another before snickering and getting ready themselves. Viletta backed up, before running to the line, throwing the ball up and pounding it straight over the net and right into Ming's face.

There was a collective gasp at the sight. "Holy shit!" Shusui exclaimed, in awe of what had just happened.

Kurogané couldn't help the snicker that escaped him. "Nice." He said, looking upon Viletta in a new light, since he didn't know she had that in her.

"Ming!" Ryousuke exclaimed, running over towards her.

She screamed out, holding her now bloody nose. "You stupid bitch!" Ming screeched.

Kairi tried to hide her smile. "Maybe you have that same ball magnet in your head that Faia did." She shrugged, playing off the whole thing.

Ryousuke glared at his cousin as he kneeled next to his love. "Come on baby, I'm going to take you to the nurse." He said, lifting her into his arms.

Ming cried, snuggling against her boyfriend. "Baby, she was so mean to me…" she whined.

Viletta rolled her eyes and walked back over to the bleachers, finding her book and making her way to the top so she wouldn't be bothered. Tadaaki jogged from his place to the bleachers before he stopped beside Faia. "Hey Faia, I saw what happened, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling before her.

The brunette girl's eyes widened in alight alarm. "You s-saw?" she squeaked, red dusting across her cheeks and nose. She'd thought he'd been busy playing basketball, but instead he had seen her blunder. Her most embarrassing moment ever. What he must think of her now.

"Yeah," he frowned. "Ming can be such a…well…a bitch sometimes. I was just wondering if you were okay." He smiled, placing his hand on her knee.

Faia pressed her lips together, her face darkening as she tried not to freak out from the contact. She nodded quickly, her breathing picking up despite her efforts to stop it. Then, amidst her furious nodding and near-hyperventilating, not to mention all of the blood rushing to her head, she fainted, slumping over suddenly.

Tadaaki's eyes widened and he quickly caught Faia as she fell forward. He froze, a blush of his own coming to his cheeks, since he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. "Uh…F-Faia?"

"Y…yes Tadaaki?" she asked after a few seconds, her cheeks flaming from being so close to him.

"Are you alright? Do you need some water?" he asked, relishing in the lingering feel of her breasts.

She licked her lips, the action accidentally causing her tongue to lightly touch his neck. She straightened immediately, her wide blue gaze meeting his startled teal one. "Yes!" she practically shouted, turning the shade of a tomato. She had to resist the urge not to lick her lips again, because she could still taste the slightly salty flavor of his sweat, and she couldn't help but imagine tasting it in a different scenario.

He watched her carefully, before smiling. "You worry me, you know?"

"W-why?"

Tadaaki chuckled. "Well you're always red and fainting all the time. You're too cute to have such a weak constitution."

Faia whimpered softly, pushing her glasses up. "I d-don't…have a weak c-constitution…" she fidgeted.

"Oh?" he blinked, shrugging. "Well, still." He smiled, patting her head and standing. "Try not to faint while I'm not around then." Tadaaki said, before heading off to talk to his sister. Sakimori walked over to his cousin, whose jade depths were still focused on the top corner of the bleachers.

"Well…" Sakimori breathed out. "That Viletta sure is fiery underneath all that quiet, huh?"

"Yeah." Kurogané said, looking away from her and to his cousin. "I guess."

"Oh come on, I saw you checking her out." The elder cousin snickered, nudging Kurogané.

The ebony haired boy scoffed. "Watching her put Ming in her place and checking her out are two different things." He said, crossing his arms.

"So you _don't_ think she's pretty?" Sakimori asked, trying not to grin.

"I never said that." Kurogané said. "Why do you care so much whether or not I was checking her out or think she's pretty?"

Sakimori sighed, facing his cousin and taking him by the shoulders. "It is my job as your friend and family Kurogané to look out for your well-being. I think you want to check her out and I think you should talk to her." He said, and before Kurogané could refuse he spoke again. "Or are you too afraid to talk to her?"

Kurogané glared at his elder, brushing his hands off his shoulders. "I am not afraid, I could talk to her anytime I wanted." He said. "I just don't want to. You know I hate talking to people."

"Whatever," Sakimori shrugged, lifting his hands and holding them in a placating manner. "Whichever way you want to spin it, still sounds like you're afraid too."

"Says the pansy who took over a week to form a coherent sentence when talking to his girlfriend." The ebony haired boy grumbled. "I don't know what your deal is Mori, but I'm onto you. Quit trying to get me to form any kind of relationship with Viletta. It's not going to happen." He said, walking off to the locker room to change back into his school uniform.

Valencia stopped next to her boyfriend, her hazel gaze on the departing Uchiha. "So…how receptive was he?" she asked, looking up at him.

"About as receptive as a dud." Sakimori sighed.

"Same with Lettie." She told him. "She said that boyfriends are just annoying, clingy, and suck on your face all the time. And she thinks Kuro is rude." She added as an afterthought.

"Well we'll just have to change that, won't we sweetheart?" Sakimori smirked, taking Valencia's hand and kissing it.

She smiled up at him. "Yes we will." She said, kissing his cheek before the two began to make their way towards the changing rooms together. Valencia glanced over at her sister, who was heading down the bleachers so that she could change as well. She sure hoped her elder wouldn't be too upset with her for what she was going to do. Because neither her sister, or Kurogané could see the potential that they had if they would just suck it up and get to know one another. But she wasn't too worried. If everything went as planned, her sister would be dating the Uchiha by the end of the month.

She'd make sure it happened.


	4. Not Always What You Think

**Affinity**

_Chapter Four_

-Not Always What You Think-

Viletta walked out from the girl's bathroom, wearing a short black skirt and a black halter top that showed off a sliver of her flat stomach. She had even more black bracelets than usual on her wrists, and a silver necklace around her neck. She walked down the hall and out the door towards the parking lot, only to almost run into Kurogané, who was jogging back from his car with his gym bag.

"Sorry." He apologized, since he hadn't been paying attention as he tried to unzip his bag so that he could put his keys away. He blinked when he saw who it was, and what she was wearing. "You look different."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Viletta wondered, arching a curious brow as she shouldered her bag.

Kurogané met her gaze. "A statement." He said. "Though if you want to be specific…I would say it leaned more towards the positive side."

The dark haired girl actually smiled a bit. "Thanks. I'm going to a poetry slam."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I like to make fun of the idiots who think just because they can rhyme they can write poetry about their stupid feelings of inadequacy."

"I've always wanted to go to one of those…they seemed interesting." He shrugged, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "Do you write poetry?"

"Can but don't." she said simply. "Though I honestly don't think I'm that good. I prefer to listen."

"I bet you're better than you think." He smirked. "You seem like you have a lot to say, if people are willing to listen."

Viletta returned his gesture. "Only to those who deserve it." She said, her smirk turning devious. "See you later Kurogané." She waved with her fingers before passing him and heading towards the parking lot.

"Later." He called softly, turning and going inside so that he wouldn't be any later to practice than he already was. He frowned, glancing back at the ebony haired girl's retreating form as he headed up the stairs to the school. She was really pretty when she smirked, and even prettier when she smiled. He couldn't help but wish he'd talked to her sooner, so that he would be graced with such expressions sooner. An image of what she might look like if she laughed popped into his head, and he became so distracted that he ran into the front doors. "Damn." He muttered, a small blush coming to his face as he realized Viletta had turned around at the noise.

"Are you okay?" she called, looking as if she might erupt into laughter any moment now.

"Yeah." He said quickly, opening the door as his blush darkened. "Um…see ya later." He waved, hurrying inside the building. He ran all the way to the locker rooms, changing into his gear and making his way outside. He spotted his cousins talking, and was relieved to know that he wasn't the last one to practice.

Ryousuke arched a brow at him. "Why are you so late? You're usually one of the first ones out here."

"I had to grab my gear from my car." The ebony haired boy said.

Sakimori walked up to them, pulling on his wrist bands. "_So_, Kurogané. I saw you talking to Viletta."

Kurogané crossed his arms and gave the older boy a hard look. "Yeah, what about it?"

"What did you guys talk about huh?" the dark haired boy snickered, hugging his cousin. "The wonders of the dark side? How to be a better emo? I could have sworn I saw her smile from my vantage point."

"It's none of your business! Now get off of me you freak!" he said, pushing his cousin off with a glare. "Just because I talked to her doesn't mean I like her, okay? Quit being such a queer."

Sakimori grinned, "Why don't you invite her to the party this weekend?"

"Because Valencia's probably going to make her come anyways." Kurogané said. "Besides, I don't like her like that. We had one conversation, ooh, big deal."

Ryousuke wrapped an arm around his cousin's neck. "Aw, I think you two would look cute." He laughed, ruffling his cousin's hair.

"Not to mention she was looking _hot, hot_ in that skirt." Sakimori almost giggled as he and Ryousuke poked Kurogané's cheeks on either side.

Kurogané growled, his eye beginning to twitch at his cousins' antics. "Will you two just stop it!" he yelled, having a little fit and running out of their grasps. "God! Can we just start practice already? Or do you two have something else you want to be annoying about?"

The blonde chuckled. "I always have something to be annoying about." he smirked, looking at the elder Uchiha. "Right Mori?"

The elder gave a thumbs up with a nod. "You know I'm loaded with questions and tests concerning Kuro's sexuality. After all he _is_ a virgin."

"Whoa!" they all heard, and suddenly Tadaaki was pushing past the two Uchiha to Kurogané. "You're a virgin?! This is unacceptable!"

"What? You're not?" the ebony haired boy blinked, trying not to be embarrassed about it.

Tadaaki blushed a bit, scratching his cheek. "Well there was this one girl freshman year, that lollipop in her mouth as her tongue rolled around it was all I needed to test the waters of sex. And man was she good at the BJ!"

"Well…so what?" Kurogané blushed. "Doesn't mean I'm gay just cause' I've never had sex before."

Ryousuke shook his head. "Yeah, but you really should just go get laid or _something_. I mean, Mori lost his V-card before you did, and he can barely form a sentence when talking to girls, let alone when Valencia first started pursuing him."

Sakimori nodded. "And to think I thought you were cool."

Kurogané scoffed. "Whatever. I'm not going to submit to this peer pressure right here." He gestured to the whole group. "I don't have to have sex to be cool."

"Yeah, but how sad is it that the foreigner might be cooler than you?" Ryousuke asked, pointing over at James, who was talking to Emiko as he waited for practice to start. "I bet he's had sex before."

"No way." Kurogané said skeptically. "Not with that freaky hair of his."

"Well, I bet that's a normal look in England." He shrugged. "A normal, attractive look. One that gets you laid."

Tadaaki nodded. "I bet those British ladies love the baby gravy, no wonder their teeth get jacked up."

"You should sleep with Viletta." Sakimori nudged.

"Aw damn yeah!" Tadaaki snickered. "I saw her leaving today she looked mega sexy. Those nice legs look great in all the black."

"And I bet she's a wild one in the sack. Those quite girls usually are." Ryousuke nodded.

Kurogané sighed. "Look, I'm not just going to sleep with her. I don't even know her, and that's wrong. Sorry my mom raised me right." he held his hands up. "Now, everyone's here, so why don't we just start the practice, okay?"

"Fine fine." Ryousuke waved him off. "But this doesn't mean we're done talking about it." he smirked, pointing at his cousin before calling everyone in to begin their warm-up drills.

Practice went by pretty quickly, most of the time spent doing exercises to strengthen everyone's legs. When it was over, it was announced that James would be joining the team permanently, and was on the varsity string. Luckily, nobody was going to be kicked off, there would just be one extra person on the bench. Once the announcements were done, people began to head to the locker room, each wanting a shower, and not caring about the equipment that they were leaving everywhere.

Across the field, the cheerleaders had a similar reaction, all leaving to clean off the sweat from their practice. Kairi sighed as she grabbed the bag usually used to hold all of the pompoms, which were scattered everywhere. Unfortunately, it was her turn to pick up everything. Ming had made a 'chore list', where each girl had to take turns picking up after practice, games, etc. Of course the princess' name wasn't on it, because as the captain, she already did enough for the team. Or so she said.

The ebony haired girl rolled her eyes. Thank goodness Viletta had broken that bitch's nose. That had to have been the greatest thing she had ever seen in her entire life. She began to pick up the pompoms, walking around the area they used for their practice. A sigh escaped her as she straightened, before she realized that she'd missed one. Kairi groaned, walking over to it to pick it up. Just as she bent and reached for it, another hand entered her field of vision, grabbing the pompom for her.

"Here you go." The boy said.

Kairi straightened, looking up into the kind, electric blue eyes of the one who had helped her. They belonged to a handsome boy with light grey hair. He was taller than her, his shoulders broad and his waist narrow. Kairi realized she had seen him before at the first soccer practice. She'd thought he was cute then, but hadn't really talked to him because she assumed he was just like every other jock out there. A jerk.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly, reaching out and taking it from him. She noticed that he was holding the mesh bag with all of the soccer balls and cones, and her smile widened. "Did you get stuck with clean-up as well?" she asked, nodding to the bag.

"I did." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "But you know, someone's got to do it right, and since I'm new, I figured I would volunteer so I don't look like a slacker."

"Just be careful, and don't act too excited about it." She laughed, wagging a finger at him before she put the pompom in her bag and tied it shut. She hoisted it over her shoulder. "Cause Ryou might make it your permanent job."

He shivered, "I sure hope not." He chuckled, offering out his hand. "My name is Nakamura Hiro by the way."

"Uchiha Kairi." The ebony haired girl said, shaking his hand. "Sakimori is my older brother." she told him as they slowly began to make their way towards the school.

"Really?" Hiro chuckled. "He's a weird one."

Kairi laughed. "You're telling me. At least you don't have to live with him."

He shrugged. "I guess so."

She looked over at him. "You're one of the transfer students, right? You and that other boy?"

"Yup." Hiro nodded. "I like it here so far. There's so many cool people to meet and talk to." He stopped looking down at her with a smile. "Hey do you want to go grab some pizza or something? I'm starving after practice and I'd love to get to talk to you more."

"I'd love to." The Uchiha smiled. "I just have to tell Momo, since we drive to school together."

"Well I can drop you off and everything." He offered.

"Oh I know." She said as they entered the building. "I just don't want him to wait for me."

Hiro nodded. "Right, right. Well then, I'm going to shower and meet you in front of the locker rooms okay?"

"Okay." Kairi nodded, waving to him as they went their separate ways. "See you in a few!" she ran into the locker room and put the bag down, quickly grabbing her clothes and showering off. She rushed back out to the lockers and began to dress in a hurried fashion, catching the attention of the girls that were still left.

"What's got you in such a hurry Kairi?" one of the girls asked.

She looked up as she shoved her leg into her skinny jeans. "Oh, I'm meeting someone, and I don't want to keep them waiting." She smiled, inserting her other leg and pulling them up.

They seemed to be interested in the matter and moved closer, giggling. "Oooh like a date?"

A small blush came to her face. "I dunno…he's taking me out for pizza cause' he said he wants to get to know me. Does that count as a date?" she asked, buttoning her pants and grabbing her white v-neck.

"It sure does!" they squealed.

Kairi blinked, pulling on her shirt and adjusting it. "But he didn't say that it was, so what if he doesn't think it is?"

They both rolled their eyes. "Are you retarded?"

"Of course it's a date. Boys don't ask girls to do anything for nothing!"

She giggled, slipping on her flats. "I'm so nervous! He's a senior and everything!" she told them as she tied up her damp hair in a messy bun. She put her things away in her locker and grabbed her bag. "Wish me luck ladies!" she waved, heading for the doors.

"Good luck!" they called after her.

Kairi instantly spotted Hiro waiting for her next to her brother. "Hey." She smiled, stopping before them. She looked at Sakimori. "Momo, Hiro and I are gonna go grab some pizza, so tell mom I won't be home for dinner. Okay?"

Sakimori sighed, looking at Hiro with a small glare. "Dad's not going to like this." Was all he said.

Hiro laughed. "He tried to talk me out of taking you out, saying that your father would hunt me down and skin me alive, but even _if_ that were true, it would be worth it I think."

She blushed slightly. "Well…I'll just deal with dad when I get home." She said, kissing her brother on the cheek. "Thank you Momo!" she waved, grabbing Hiro's arm and beginning to lead him off. "See ya later!"

"Bye." He waved after her with a sigh.

The two went off to the parking lot before getting into Hiro's car and heading off to one of the pizza joints near the school. They went through the buffet line of pizza, getting their drinks as well before going and sitting in a booth. "I'm so hungry." Kairi said, grabbing the parmesan and sprinkling it over her pizza. "I haven't had pizza in forever." She told him.

"Me either, but I was just craving it." Hiro laughed, picking up a slice and dipping it in his ranch.

She took a bite and smiled at him. They talked about many things over the course of the evening, such as why Hiro had decided to change schools, and what they thought about the school year so far. At one point they talked about how rude Ming was, though Kairi did most of the talking, and it was spent telling the grey haired boy all of the terrible things Ming had said and/or done to the female Uchiha. They talked about things that they liked and didn't like, both teenagers enjoying the evening greatly.

When they finished Hiro drove Kairi home. He put the car in park once they pulled up to the curb, but before he could unbuckle, she placed her hand on his arm. "It's really better if you don't walk me to the door." She assured him with a small smile. "At least not until I've explained to my dad that I'm old enough to hang out with boys." She snickered.

Hiro shook his head and smiled. "A gentleman always walks a lady to the door. I promise, I'll stand strong." He chuckled, getting out of the car and walking around the vehicle to open her door for her.

Kairi's eyes shone with near adoration as she watched him and got out of the car. She'd never been treated so nicely before, and it was reassuring to know that chivalry wasn't dead after all. "Thank you." she said, letting him close the door before walking with him to her porch. She took her keys out of her bag, but didn't move to unlock her front door. "I had fun tonight. Thanks for taking me out."

"I had a great time Kairi. You're so fun and pretty and…" he blushed a bit, smiling sheepishly. "I hope we could…possibly…maybe do this again? Sometime soon?"

Her smile widened as a blush came to her face. "Well…my cousins and I are throwing a party this Friday. Would you maybe want to come?" she asked. "It sort of a 'welcome' of the new school year, though mostly it's because we want to have a party." She laughed, scratching her cheek.

Hiro's smile widened. "Really? I'd love to." He said softly, glancing off before he took in a deep breath and leaned down, making sure he moved slow enough so she would see what he wanted and stop him if she didn't want it.

Kairi held in a giggle and placed her hands on his upper arms, raising herself slightly and pressing her lips against his. She pulled away before anything more could happen, her cheeks a soft pink. "Goodnight." She murmured.

"Goodnight Kairi." He said, looking a bit dazed, that was until the front door flew open and there was a brooding and ominous aura hovering above them.

"_What_ are you doing!" a dark haired man snapped, making Hiro stumble back. Ice blue eyes widened in fear as they took in the fierce expression on the older man's face.

"Hi daddy!" Kairi tried to laugh. "Hiro was just saying goodnight, weren't you Hiro?" she asked, moving between the two men to try and hold off her sire. She grabbed his arm and tried to get him to go back in the house by pushing at him. "I'll see you at school." She smiled, looking back at the grey haired boy.

Hiro just stared wide eyed and pale as he backed up. Noriaki growled, pointing at his eyes and then to Hiro. "I'm onto you boy. Don't come near my daughter again." He warned, pulling Kairi inside and slamming the door. The grey haired boy stood there, before turning and running to his car. He may be scared for his life right now, but there was no way he could stay away from Kairi. He was too intrigued by her and the spark he felt when they had kissed. He smiled, remembering the action and still feeling it on his lips. It appeared this girl was going to be a fight, but he was ready to bring the castle tumbling down to save the princess.

* * *

"Daddy, why'd you have to go and be so mean?" Kairi asked, crossing her arms and giving her sire a hard look. "Now he might not come to the party!"

"Good." Noriaki scoffed, crossing his arms and glaring down at his daughter. "I don't want that type of boy around you anyways. He only wants one thing."

She huffed. "He was a gentleman the whole time! _I_ kissed _him_, okay?" she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, Momo has a girlfriend, so I should be allowed to date too!"

"Absolutely not." Noriaki huffed, glaring off.

"But that's not fair!" she whined, her hands falling to her sides. "All my friends are dating, why can't I? I'm seventeen for goodness sake."

"That is untrue Kairi. Izumi is not allowed to date either." He huffed.

Kairi glared at him. "Zuzu doesn't count cause' Uncle Kai is just as controlling as you are." She said, pointing in his face.

Noriaki gasped, looking offended. "Are you saying I'm…_wrong_?!"

She pressed her lips together, thinking about it for a second before nodding. "Yes!" she declared. "You're not letting me grow as an individual, and that's wrong!"

The elder Uchiha's jaw dropped. "Wha…" he began, before he glared at her. "You're wrong!" he snapped back.

"That doesn't even make any sense dad." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't have to make sense, I'm your father and what I say goes." he growled, the two practically facing off in the hallway.

"Oh yeah?!" the dark haired girl puffed up, glaring at him. "Well we'll just see what mom has to say about that." she declared, before turning on her heel and heading towards the living room. "Mom!" she called as she walked through the house looking for the older woman. "Mom!"

"In here sweetie!" Hikari called from the kitchen. Kairi walked in there, seeing her mom finishing up washing the dishes from dinner. Uchiha Hikari was a voluptuous woman, with a large chest and round hips. She had white hair that went past her shoulders, and bright purple eyes that both of her children inherited. It was also where Sakimori got his white tips from. "What's up?"

"Dad won't let me date!" Kairi declared as Noriaki entered the kitchen behind his daughter. "And there's a boy that I kinda like, and he was mean and scared him off!"

Hikari looked back at her husband and arched a brow. "…you scared him off?"

"Don't look surprised." Noriaki scoffed, resting his hands on his hips. "It's not hard for me to scare anyone, nonetheless some punk who thinks he can date my daughter."

She chuckled. "And why can't he date Kairi? You and I were dating when I was seventeen."

"Baby you and I were fucking by fifteen, that's not the point. You should have seen him putting on the moves." He said, shaking his head.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "He was not putting on the moves dad. I decided to kiss him." she said. "I was the one putting on the moves."

Noriaki waved her off, walking over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Well I guess," he sighed. "In light of these events and my disobedient daughter…I think we might have to cancel our date Friday night…for disciplinary action…" he said lowly, meeting his daughter's gaze with a smirk.

Hikari frowned and tried to look back at him. "What?" she whined. "But I've been looking forward to our date all week. I even bought a new dress." She pouted.

Noriaki shrugged. "Well, so long as Kairi promises to stay away from that boy…or any for that matter, until I approve of them, I don't think we can go…"

Kairi huffed, glaring at her father and his manipulative ways. "What if I have him come over early on Friday to meet you?" she asked.

"Now why would I want some boy to come over early on Friday if I want to go on a date?" he wondered. "He might as well just come over and _enjoy_ a non hostile dinner with us instead."

Her violet gaze narrowed. "Fine." She said. "I'll stay away from him until you approve."

"Good choice." He smirked, kissing Hikari on the cheek before pulling away from his wife and walking over to his daughter and kissing her forehead. "Off to shower." He called, before disappearing just as Sakimori walked into the kitchen.

"Dad can be so stupid sometimes…" he sighed.

Hikari blinked. "What do you mean sweetie?"

"Oh nothing." Sakimori shook his head, catching his sister's gaze before looking off.

She smiled. "Well sometimes you just have to humor him, otherwise he throws a fit." She chuckled, placing the last dish in the dishwasher. "And don't worry Kairi, I'd love to have him over sometime and meet him. When your father can't scare the shit out of him."

"Thanks mom." Kairi smiled slightly. "I'll keep that in mind. But I really don't know if I want it to go anywhere. I just met him today."

"Still." The white haired woman said. "Now I'm going to go help your dad wash off. You two don't stay up too late." She smiled, walking over and kissing her daughter's cheek before doing the same to Sakimori. "Night." She waved, leaving the room.

When she was sure the coast was clear, Kairi sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes…those two can be exhausting." She muttered, going over to the fridge and taking out a bottle of water.

"I can't believe you almost cost us the party." Sakimori rolled his eyes, sitting at the island on one of the bar stools. "So how was your date?"

She shrugged, trying to play it off as she took a sip of her water. "It was fun. He's really nice." She smiled, sitting across from her brother. "He asked if we could go out again."

"Are you?"

"I don't know." The dark haired girl sighed. "He's going to come to the party, and I'll probably hang out with him then. But I don't want to rush into it or anything just because I've never dated anyone before." She told him.

"I didn't have a girlfriend before Valencia, and she and I have sex _all_ the time." Sakimori shrugged, before he seemed to catch his words. "But that doesn't mean you should have sex…ever."

Kairi stuck her tongue out at him. "You're not the boss of me Momo." She said. "But don't worry, I'm not going to have sex with Hiro just because he's the first boy that's taken an interest in me. I want it to mean something." She sighed, before smirking. "Though it's going to kill Zuzu that I got someone first." She snickered.

"Well Kurogané is a bit more threatening than me." he sighed. "He was always better at it."

She blinked. "Better at what?" she asked.

"You know," Sakimori shrugged. "Keeping boys from asking you out. How else do you think you and Izumi never get asked out? Ryousuke picked up for Shiori, since she doesn't have a brother." he explained.

"What?" she stood from her seat. "You're the reason nobody ever wanted to date me? I thought it was because nobody found me attractive!" she pouted. "That's just mean Momo."

"No it's not." He huffed. "It was protecting you."

Kairi scoffed. "From what? Having a normal high school experience?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Boys are bad sister." He explained, standing and heading for the door. "I have sex with my girlfriend at least twice a day and _I'm_ a good and nice one. No telling what those psychos would do with you." he shook his head. "Night, I need some rest." He said, before leaving the kitchen.

She sighed, shaking her head. Sometimes there were things she just didn't need to know, she thought as she walked out of the kitchen, shutting the lights off and heading to her own room. At least now she knew why nobody had asked her out before, and that it wasn't for the reasons she had thought. A small smile came to her face. And Hiro had made it past her brother and asked her out. If things went well at the party, she probably would end up dating him. She wasn't one to overlook good things, after all. She just couldn't wait until tomorrow, when she told Izumi she'd gone on a date. She'd keep the fact that Kuro was scaring off all of her prospective boyfriends a secret, because honestly, it should be obvious by now. The only reason she'd never found out Sakimori was doing it was because he wasn't as assertive as their cousin. But the fact of the matter was, that this year, she might finally get a boyfriend. Her very first one.


	5. Partay

**Affinity**

_Chapter Five_

-Par-tay-

"Everyone's staring at it." Ming whined. She was sitting in one of the living rooms of the many Uchiha mansions. This year's party was at Sakimori and Kairi's, seeing as Uchiha Noriaki was the more devious one of the Uchiha elders. He'd vacated the house, of course leaving ground rules for his kids and nephews on what was not allowed. Such as anyone having sex on his bed, which no one pushed. The elder had even gotten them all alcohol that he approved of, and so the party began. But she was utterly embarrassed because she still had a butterfly bandage on her nose. She was wearing a strapless, silver sequined dress that stopped just past her rear. Her hair fell around her in waves, and even though she knew she was gorgeous, she felt hideous because of the horrid thing on her nose.

Ryousuke held in a sigh. "Nobody's looking baby." He reassured her for the thousandth time. He was wearing a dark green button-up shirt over a pair of dark jeans, his blonde hair mussed in a sexy way, which actually took him forever to do.

"They're all laughing at me." She frowned, lifting her hand and touching her nose. She winced a bit. "Ow…"

"Ming," the blonde said, reaching out and taking her hand away from her face. "Nobody is laughing at you, I swear. People hardly even notice it, but they will if you keep playing with it and trying to cover your nose." He told her, taking both of her hands in his. "I think you look sexy, and that your band-aid gives you some character and makes you look even cuter than you already do."

She smiled a bit timidly, and leaned over and kissed him, wincing. "Ow…" she pouted.

He chuckled, angling his head and lightly kissing her. "There." He said, resting his forehead against hers. "Now are you going to stop worrying about it and dance with me?"

"Okay." Ming giggled, letting him get up and pull her along with him. They headed towards where everyone was dancing, though Ming ran into someone, almost spilling their drink. Viletta blinked, looking up from her dress that was luckily spared, and frowned at who she saw it was.

The dark haired girl was wearing a black dress that only had one strap, and stopped below her bust before it turned into fishnet over her stomach, and then back to solid fabric at her waist and just past her rear. She had her normal black bracelets on, and a black pendent around her neck. Her green gaze landed on Ming's nose and she smirked. "Hey…you've got a little something…" she chuckled, touching her nose with her finger before she walked off.

Ming's jaw dropped and her grip on Ryousuke tightened as she sniffed and made a pathetic pouting sound. "It's okay baby." Ryousuke said, pulling her onto the dance floor. "She only said that because she knew it would bother you. I still think you're beautiful, and that's all that matters." He said, bringing her against him and beginning to dance.

"Yeah…" she smiled, moving against him. She always loved the feel of his body against hers.

Viletta watched them a bit before sighing and continuing to make her way through the party. She went upstairs, looking over at the group playing pool and other video games. She passed the home theatre, where most of the couples were making out while the movie played. Finally, she went out on the balcony and stopped at the edge, watching the insane party outside. They were in the pool and all over the backyard, dancing and sliding down slip'n'slides. "Idiots…" she grumbled, lifting her cup and sipping the alcohol.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." A voice said from off to the side. She whipped her head towards the sound, spotting Kurogané leaning against the wall next to the railing, watching everyone with his own drink in hand. He was wearing some black skinny jeans tucked into a pair of large black combat boots, a black v-neck covering his torso. His hair was messy as always, since he didn't care what it looked like, and around his wrist he had a somewhat spiked band. He looked over at her, his jade depths almost seeming to shine in the dark like a panther's. "You look nice."

"Thanks." She said, walking over to him and giving him a once over. "You don't look too bad yourself." She smirked, lifting her drink to her lips once more and downing the rest. "My sister paid me forty bucks to come to this party."

He shook his head, a small smirk coming to his face as he took a sip of his drink. "And here I thought you came so you could see me." he joked.

"Really?" she arched a curious brow before looking over the railing and letting her plastic cup fall and hit someone. She smirked at the confusion, before she focused back on him. "I think I might have had a bit much."

"How much did you have?" the Uchiha asked, finishing off his drink and tossing it over the rail casually.

She tapped her chin, shrugging. "I'm pretty sure that was my fourth…or fifth." She chuckled, before focusing on his hair. She stepped closer, cornering him against the wall, almost pressing against him. "So I've always been curious about this…" Viletta said, lifting her hand and running her fingers through his the white streak.

He blinked, a small blush coming to his face at their proximity and her action. "It's natural." He told her. "I got it from my dad."

Viletta met his gaze, seeming in awe. "Really?" she smiled, laughing a bit. "I always thought you were just a creepy douche who wanted to match his twin sister."

Kurogané scoffed. "If anything she'd want to match me. I'm older, and therefore, cooler." He smirked.

"I really don't care about your sister." The dark haired girl smirked, leaning closer to him so her chest was pressed against his. "You know, I always thought you were kinda cute in a really sexy way…like a wolf."

He arched a brow, trying not to physically react to her closeness. "A wolf huh? So what does that make you?" he wondered, reaching out and stroking her long streak of hair. "My prey?" he asked.

Viletta chuckled, placing her lips by his ear. "You wish…" she whispered, resting her hand on his chest.

The raven haired boy placed his hands on her hips, arching his pelvis into hers slightly. "One thing you can be certain of…" he murmured, leaning down so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Is that I always get what I want. So if I decide to hunt you…you should run." He smirked darkly, brushing his lips along the shell of her ear.

He could feel the shiver run down her body, but she stayed against him, "I'm not afraid of you." She said, turning her head a bit to look up into his eyes. "I really must be drunk…I don't usually talk this much…"

"I like hearing you talk." He smiled slightly. "Hearing you talk makes me want to talk, and I never talk to people."

"Really?" she blinked, seeming amazed. "But…I'm mean."

Kurogané couldn't help but chuckle. "And I'm nice?"

"You're nice to me…" she said softly. "You always used to share your Oreos with me in kindergarten."

"Cause' you always blushed when I gave them to you, and I thought it was cute." He admitted.

Viletta stared at him, a bit flabbergasted. "Really?" she asked, but didn't give him time to answer before she pulled away. "I don't really blush anymore."

His brow furrowed. "Why not? Nothing to be embarrassed about?"

"No…" she huffed. "No one is sweet to me anymore, so there's nothing to get all weird about."

"Oh?" he arched a brow. "So if I was sweet to you…" he stepped forward and cupped her cheek then. "And said that in this light you look beautifully ethereal, making your eyes, which I've always thought were mesmerizing, look all the more bright." He said, his thumb slowly stroking her cheek.

Viletta's mouth fell open a bit and she stared at him as a dark red blush covered her cheeks. "Nothing…right?" she swallowed.

"You look like a really cute tomato." The Uchiha snickered, reaching out with his free hand and stroking her other flaming cheek with the backs of his fingers. "And it's just as adorable as I remember."

She smiled fully for the first time. "Really?" she giggled, letting her eyes close as she relaxed against his hold, until she completely slumped against him.

He blinked, moving his hands down to her arms and holding her away from him. "Viletta?" he asked, bending to try and look at her face. When he saw that she had passed out completely, he frowned. And to think he had hoped things might progress past them flirting with one another. Oh well. Sighing, he bent and picked her up, going back inside the house and carrying her downstairs. He went straight to his aunt and uncle's bedroom, which had a large sign in front of it warning people off and explaining what would happen to them if they entered. Rolling his eyes at his uncle, he went inside the room anyways and laid the ebony haired girl on the bed. She would be safe here for the time being. He'd just have to go and find Valencia and let her know where he'd put her.

Making sure that she was okay before he left the room, he went off in search of the green haired girl and his cousin. As he wandered through the halls, he asked people if they'd seen the pair, but most everybody shook their head or just pointed him off in some random direction. Finally, when he came to the hallway for bedrooms, he saw Valencia stumble out of one, her hair mussed and her face flushed slightly as his cousin came out right behind her.

"Really?" he asked, arching a brow as he met them in the hall. "You guys have sex all the time, why'd you decide to do it in the middle of the party?"

"Cause' Momo can't stand seeing me in clothes this tight." Valencia giggled, wrapping her arms around the elder Uchiha's waist and leaning against him. And now that he was paying attention, Kurogané had to admit that the junior's clothes were pretty tight, and only consisted of an extremely short skirt and a purple tank top that had a small v cut in the center to show off a bit of cleavage.

"I have a problem." Sakimori smirked, nuzzling into Valencia's neck as he nibbled on her skin.

"He really does." She sighed, giving him easier access as she rubbed against him slightly.

Kurogané rolled his eyes. "Look, you both have a problem, okay? But on to more important matters." He glared slightly. "I put Viletta in your parents' room cause' she passed out from the amount of alcohol she drank, and I figured she'd be safest there. So don't forget to get her when you take Valencia home." He told his cousin.

Both seemed to perk up with this information. "Really now?" Sakimori smirked. "You were hanging out with Viletta?"

"We were just talking." He huffed.

"About what?" Valencia asked.

He crossed his arms and looked off. "…things." He muttered, not wanting them to know the truth.

"I bet it was about the Oreo thing." Sakimori snickered.

"What Oreo thing?" Valencia blinked.

The elder Uchiha smirked. "Kuro used to give Viletta Oreos cause' it always made her blush and he thought it was so cute so he always made sure he brought some."

"Oh! So that's why Lettie loves them so much!" the green haired girl giggled. "It makes sense now, cause' she doesn't usually like sweets."

"It was not about the Oreo thing!" Kurogané interrupted, glaring at them. "But I did make her blush! So there!" he pointed in the air, before marching off to get some more to drink.

Shusui stumbled up the stairs, almost running into Kurogané as he walked over to the pair. "Hey…have you guys seen Shiori?" he asked, seeming to be panting slightly as he leaned a hand against the wall. "I can't find her anywhere. And trust me, I've looked _every_where."

"Last time I saw her she was beating all the guys at Call of Duty in the game room, not the one with the pool table, the video game room." Sakimori said, pointing over his shoulder.

The brunette looked past them and nodded. "Right. Thanks!" he called moving around the couple and running back there. When he eventually found the room that Sakimori was talking about, he blinked in surprise to see that it was true. Shiori was kicking everyone's asses at COD. He smirked. Now that was a real woman right there, he thought, entering the room just as another round finished up.

"Yes!" Shiori screamed out, throwing the controller in the air as she claimed victory once more. "I am the all mighty Uchiha goddess! No one can stand against me! Mwahaahaahaa!" she cackled evilly. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a black, long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were loose near her hands and stopped just near her fingertips. She had on knee high black boots and her hair was flared out.

"I will." Shusui spoke up, getting everyone's attention as he walked over there. "If you're up for another round, that is."

Shiori stopped in her victory dance and looked down at Shusui, since she was standing on the couch. "You?" she arched a curious brow. "You sure your ego can take the blow when I beat you?"

"_If_ you beat me," his smirk widened as he took the controller from the guy she had just beaten. "I will handle it like a man. And if not, then I will win graciously." He told her.

She scoffed, sitting back down. "Hmpf…okay." She grumbled, grabbing her controller once more.

He moved and took the seat next to her, watching as she set everything up for the next round, since she was the first player. When they had permission to go, he had his character run out and immediately look for hers. He knew this layout like it was the back of his hand, because he played this game all the time. He had no doubt that Shiori was as good as she appeared, but he was no rookie. And even if he did lose, he got to have a bonding experience with the feisty brunette, whose leg was currently touching his on the couch.

"So Shusui," Shiori huffed, pressing a few buttons and getting the first kill. "What are you going to give me if I win?"

"How's about a kiss?" he asked, finding two guys and killing them both on his way to destroy the Uchiha. "I know you've always wanted one from me." he snickered.

"As if!" she blushed, not taking her eyes from the screen. "Why would I want a kiss from you?"

"Because I'm super sexy fine." he told her, his fingers a flurry of movement on his controller.

Shiori rolled her eyes. "And a butt-face. Which makes it not a want."

The brunette arched a brow but didn't look at her. "Alright then, what do you want form me if you win? Cause' if I win I get a kiss." He smirked, sparing her a quick glance before returning his hazel gaze to the screen.

Her blush intensified, if possible, "…Um…I dunno…" she trailed off, but then perked up as she killed another few. "You can be my slave for a whole day! And do my homework and everything."

"Sounds fair." Shusui shrugged, tossing a grenade out and killing a small group of people. "Your handwriting isn't too hard to duplicate anyways."

"Are you saying I have man-writing!" Shiori gasped, glaring over at him for just a moment too long.

Shusui quickly had his character enter the place where Shiori's was and kill her, making him win the game. "Not at all." He said, a triumphant look on his face as he looked over at her shocked one. "I could just as easily been saying that I have chick-writing. Though that doesn't really matter now, does it?" he asked.

Her jaw dropped, and everyone in the room was stunned. She tried to speak, but just looked like a fish opening and closing her mouth. "But…I…no!" she almost yelled, blushing.

"Oh ho ho, yes." The brunette nodded. At the look on her face, he held in a sigh, and turned his cheek towards her. "Right here, if you don't mind." He said, tapping his cheek with his finger.

The boys around them laughed, one yelled out a loud no. "Hell no man! You said kiss and a kiss is smack on the lips!"

"From pretty little Shiori." They teased, only making her turn a darker red.

"I never specified where." Shusui told them, looking to the blushing Uchiha. "So unless she wants to kiss me on the lips, she can kiss my cheek." he said, giving her an expectant look.

Shiori huffed, standing abruptly and grabbing Shusui's wrist, pulling him up and after her. She took him out of the room and into the hallway, which was fairly vacant, and then pushed him against the wall. The blush on her face was still obvious, and before he could say anything, she kissed him, right on the lips.

His eyes widened in surprise for only a second, before he closed them and returned her kiss. He placed his hands on her hips and held her close, reveling in the contact he had with her.

She opened her mouth slightly as their kissed turned into something more passionate as her tongue tangled with his. They continued until they finally needed air, in which both were panting softly. "Wow…" Shiori blushed.

Shusui smiled slightly, reaching up and cupping her cheek. "That…was totally worth waiting for." He said, dipping his head and kissing her once more, despite the agreement only allotting him one.

Shiori moaned softly, gripping his upper arms with her hands as their kiss turned into a heated make out session. His hold on her tightened slightly and he lifted her, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist as he turned them so that she was pressed between the wall and his body. He grunted, unable to keep himself from grinding against her as the heat between them increased.

She panted, her grip tightening as she moved against him. "Shusui…" she blushed, moving her head a bit, though he only moved to kissing her neck. "We're in the…ah…" she arched slightly. "What if someone sees?"

"You want to go somewhere more private?" he asked, keeping his lips against her sweet flesh.

"K-kinda…" her blush darkened. She hated how feeble she felt and how the feel of him between her legs excited her more than it should.

He smirked up at her. "Alright. I'll find us a place." He said, pulling away from the wall and walking back towards the bedrooms, keeping her wrapped around him.

* * *

Taizen slammed down his cup, letting out a victorious shout. "Yes! I won!" he declared, pumping a fist in the air as he stood. Then he held out his hand and smirked. "Now fork it over." He said to the boy sitting across from him, who reluctantly took out a large wad of money and placed it in the blue haired boy's hand.

He laughed, counting it out as he began to walk away. This party was great. He'd made more money off of these idiots than he'd originally thought. He glanced around, his indigo eyes searching for his next victim. And that was when he spotted Izumi across the room. Her stormy grey eyes looked bored as she stared off, sipping from the cup in her hand. She was dressed to party that much was clear, with her strappy black heels and tight white shorts. Her shirt was a halter top and decorated with black sequins on the white fabric. It was short, showing off her entire midriff and her nice cleavage.

Shoving his earned cash into the back pocket of his jeans, he ran his fingers through his hair and made his way over to the ebony haired girl. Placing his hand against the wall next to her head, he leaned over her slightly. "Well aren't you all decked out and sexified." He said, giving her a devilish smile. "I didn't think it was possible, but you look even sexier than the first day I laid eyes on you."

Izumi arched a curious brow, turning her head and giving him a once over. "Well aren't you all over confident and annoying." She huffed, looking off once more.

Taizen pouted, moving back into her line of sight. "Oh come on Izumi, why are you always so mean to me, huh? Even when I try to talk to you normally you brush me off."

"Because you're a player." She said simply, meeting his gaze once more. "I've already heard a lot about you. You'll go for anything with a heartbeat."

"Nah, I'm not really into guys, or animals for that matter." He smiled. "Besides, I just play the field. Once I meet an opponent of my caliber, I commit." He reached out and brushed some of her hair from her face, letting his fingertips trail down her cheek. "I'd commit to you, if you'd just let me."

Izumi rolled her eyes, moving out of his trap by ducking under his arm. "Look, I'm sure you're real suave and awesome. But just because you're super cute doesn't mean I think you're worth the time." She said, looking around the room for her brother, which was odd. Usually he was only a little away when she was being hit on.

"Well you never know until you try." He persisted, following after her. "I bet you're just scared you might actually like me if you got to know me." he smirked.

This made her stop, though her turn was slow. "Excuse me?" she asked, arching a curious brow.

"You're scared." Taizen repeated, crossing his arms. "You're afraid of liking someone, of being with someone. Probably because your overly-emo brother scares boys off, and you've never been in a relationship. Well you never get over your fears until you face them. So face your fear Izumi." He smirked, moving closer to her. "Get to know me."

She held her hand up, stopping him as she pressed it against his chest to keep him at bay. "I'm not afraid of anything." She clarified. "I'm an Uchiha." Izumi snapped, gripping his shirt and pulling him closer. "So get ready for the best kiss of your life." she said confidently, though in all actuality this was her first kiss. And before Taizen could say anything else, Izumi kissed him.

His eyes widened slightly, before he closed them and leaned closer to her. He placed his hands on her hips, bringing one up and cupping her cheek, deepening their contact. Their kiss continued, drawing a few eyes and whispers from around the room. When they finally parted, Izumi slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Taizen, a light pink blush coming to her cheeks. "Wow…" she breathed out.

He smirked. "That was a pretty mind-blowing kiss." He said, taking in her blush. "You look really cute right now." He told her, his mind fogged from all of the alcohol he had consumed, as well as the remaining feeling of his mouth being pressed against the Uchiha's.

"Really?" Izumi whispered, turning an even darker red.

"Yeah. I dunno what it is, but there's just something about a blush on a girl's face that just really makes them look adorable." Taizen told her.

Her light expression fell. "Well I'm so glad that I'm incorporated with _them_." she snapped, turning away from him and walking through the crowd, grabbing a few shots that were being passed around.

Taizen blinked, rushing after her. "Wait, Izumi!" he said, grabbing her arm and turning her around as she finished taking a shot. "I didn't mean it like that. You're not incorporated with the other girls I've…dated. Seriously, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…I'm just having trouble thinking right now because kissing you addled my brain."

"Yeah right." she grumbled, grabbing two more as the trey passed and then downed them.

He let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her arm once more, pulling her back towards him. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her more passionately than their first one. And since he had caught her by surprise, he slipped his tongue into her warm cavern, tangling it with her own.

She tried to hit him away, pounding her fist on his arm though he didn't let go. When they finally parted, she glared at him. "What is your problem?" she huffed, though she kissed him back, loving just how naughty she felt. "You're so arrogant." She mumbled between their kisses, their make-out turning even more aggressive.

"Says the pot to the kettle." Taizen smirked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. He threaded his fingers into her hair, tilting her head back as he kissed her. "You're so beautiful. So tempting."

"Really?" she asked, grinding against him a bit. She honestly loved the feel of their bodies pressed against one another.

"Yeah." He chuckled, kissing her quickly. "I've been dying for you to give me the time of day ever since I first saw you." His other hand slid down her back and gripped her rear, bringing their pelvises together and rubbing against her. "Can you feel what you do to me?" he whispered, kissing along her jaw and nipping her ear, before making a trail down her neck.

She giggled, blushing a dark red. "I can…it's really…hard not to…" Izumi swallowed.

She could feel his smile against her skin as he continued to lavish it with kisses and licks. "Do I make you nervous Izumi?" he asked, returning to her ear. "Do I excite you?"

"I dunno…you want to go check?' Izumi smirked.

Taizen pulled back and looked down at her. "Hell yes I do." He said, before pulling away and grabbing her hand, dragging her up the stairs. "This isn't a joke right? Cause' I've had that happen to me before, and it really sucked." He looked back at her as they made their way down the hall in search of an empty room.

"I'm an Uchiha." She huffed. "I don't ever kid."

"Just checking." He smirked, finally finding one and leading her inside. He closed the door behind them, taking her over to the bed. When they stopped, he turned and kissed her once more, bringing her against him.

She pushed him back onto the bed, crawling over him and resuming their kissing. He smoothed his hands up her sides, gripping her breasts and getting a feel for the mounds. He squeezed them, loving their perfect size.

Izumi moaned, letting her hands travel down into his pants as she slowly began to shimmy them off his hips, revealing his enlarged member. She hesitated when her hand finally clasped around it, though she continued to jerk him off as their session continued. Taizen groaned, pushing her shirt up and feeling her bare breasts. He tugged on her nipples, pinching them slightly as he fondled her.

She gasped out, wincing slightly. "Be a bit more gentle." She whispered against his lips.

"Sorry." He said, rolling them over so that he was on top of her. He kissed down her throat in a hurried fashion, moving to her chest and sucking one of her nipples into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue in an attempt to soothe the hurt from him pulling on them.

"We should hurry." Izumi whispered, rubbing her thighs together in want as she stared up at him with a dark red blush.

"Yeah, someone will want the room soon I bet." He murmured against her skin, pulling back before slipping his fingers beneath her shorts. He yanked them down along with her panties, removing them completely before smoothing his hands up her legs and spreading them, getting a good look at her. "You're so beautiful, I can't believe you're not already taken." He breathed out, grinding their pelvises together.

Her body arched against and she moaned loudly. "Yeah…well…my brother is never too far off…so let's just have sex already Tai." Izumi demanded, spreading her legs a bit more.

Taizen smirked, loving hearing her call him by his nickname. He leaned over her, grabbing his member and rubbing it up and down her moist slit. "You don't have to tell me twice." He said, kissing her as he positioned himself at her entrance. Just as he was about to complete the deed, the bedroom door burst open, making the pair on the bed freeze.

In came Shusui and Shiori, both completely engrossed in one another as they continued to make out. The brunette kicked the door shut, walking over to the bed and falling onto it, staying over the Uchiha in his arms. Taizen blinked, before glaring at them. "Do you mind?" he asked, making the couple halt in their actions, their startled gazes shooting over to him and Izumi. "We were here first."

Shiori and Izumi locked gazes, both turning even redder before they screamed out in embarrassment. The door opened again and Sakimori and Kurogané stumbled in with Ryousuke right behind them. "What's going on?!" the three yelled together, before taking in the entire scene with horrified gazes.

"Well…what had happened was…" Shusui began, trying to think of something to say as he sat up slightly.

Kurogané's gaze narrowed as everything caught up to him. "You pervert, get the fuck off of my sister!" he yelled, rushing forward and yanking Taizen off. Izumi instantly tried to cover herself, and seeing how exposed she was, Kurogané pulled the comforter down and draped it over her. His angry jade gaze returned to Taizen, who was currently resituating his boxers around himself and reaching for his pants. "You're dead." He growled, moving to attack him.

Shusui got up then and stopped the elder Uchiha. "Calm down dude, Shiori and I got here before anything could happen, I swear."

"That doesn't make any of us feel any better." Ryousuke grumbled, crossing his arms. "Just what exactly were the two of you going to do, huh Shiori?"

The brunette turned an unhealthy red. "Um…well…we were just going to make out…" she nodded. "Possibly without our clothes on…" she trailed off.

Izumi grabbed her panties and shorts and pulled them on beneath the covers so she was no longer bare before her cousins. "Are you two insane?!" Sakimori actually yelled. "Have you any idea how angry Uncle Namé and Uncle Kai are going to be when they find out you two are floozy-ing yourselves away like common whores?!"

"You guys are really freaking out about nothing." Taizen said, rising from his spot on the floor and pulling his pants up. "I mean seriously, you can't keep them from having sex, or even a boyfriend for the rest of their lives."

"Watch us." Kurogané said, his gaze narrowing as he jerked from Shusui's grasp. He turned and grabbed his sister's hand, pulling her up to her feet. "We're going home, and I'm telling dad about this." he said, beginning to lead her from the room.

"Kuro!" Izumi protested. "Please don't tell daddy! He'll be so disappointed!" she yelled, only to have Sakimori grab Shiori and take her with them as Ryousuke took the rear.

"I suggest you two leave now." The blonde said, leaving with them. Sakimori stopped at the top of the steps and looked down into the foyer from the balcony.

"Party's over!" he yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Get out. Now!"

* * *

Hiro looked around the crowd of people. He'd been here for nearly thirty minutes and he couldn't find Kairi anywhere. Not to mention people were starting to leave because the man of the house had said so, and apparently the Uchihas were pissed beyond comprehension.

That was when he saw her across the lawn sitting under one of the umbrella tables. He smiled and hurried outside and around the pool. "Kairi!" he called, waving to get her attention over the group of people and the music.

Kairi looked up, her violet gaze locking with his icy blue one. A smile came to her face and she rose, revealing her outfit. She was wearing a dark blue halter dress that revealed a nice amount of cleavage. It hugged her curves perfectly, ending a bit past her rear. She'd left her hair down, curling it slightly and pulling just a bit back so that her shoulders were left uncovered by her ebony locks. "Hiro, you came!" she said, rushing to meet him, despite her heels. She hugged him tightly, looking up at him. "I was beginning to think my dad had scared you off for good."

The grey haired boy smiled and hugged her back, looking down at her face. "Not for good, I promise." He grinned. "You look breathtaking."

"Thank you, I tried to look extra pretty tonight, you know…in case you showed up." She blushed.

"Sorry I was so late." He grinned, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I was helping out my grandmother."

Her smile widened. "That's so sweet. Do you visit her often?"

He shook his head, giving her a sad smile. "No…no. I live with her. She needed help getting to bed."

Kairi blinked, her brow furrowing slightly. "Oh…how come? Do your parents travel?" she asked.

"No, my mom died last summer. It's why I moved over here." He said simply.

"Hiro…I'm sorry." She said, placing her hand on his arm. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like if her mother wasn't here. Nothing in her world would be the same. "Sorry I asked, it must be hard to talk about."

Hiro shrugged, though his smile was now sad. "It's okay. Besides, I got to meet you didn't I?" he said, taking her hand and walking with her. "I like to look at the good, instead of the bad."

"I think that's a great philosophy." Kairi smiled, moving up onto her toes and kissing his cheek. "I'm so glad you came. You can stay, you know, even though everyone is leaving. We can just hang out and play some video games or something."

"That would be great." He said, pulling her towards the house. "We can just keep ourselves in your room so we won't be bothered." He chuckled, stopping when they heard an angry voice over a megaphone. Kairi looked up and went wide eyed, because there on the balcony was her aunt.

"You all have five minutes to _get out_ of this house and out of our cul-de-sac!" the ebony haired woman demanded, her infuriated jade gaze focused on all of the kids in her brother's backyard.

"Uh oh." She said, as all of the other teenagers began to scramble for the exits, since they knew that where one Uchiha adult was, the others weren't far behind. Kairi sighed and looked up at the grey haired boy beside her. "You should go…things are only going to get worse when my other aunts and uncles show up." She warned him.

He finally looked down from the woman and to Kairi. "I think it's a bit late for that." He chuckled. "Which one is that? Is that your mom?"

She shook her head. "No, that's Kurogané and Izumi's mom. My parents went out on a date tonight, as a cover." She smiled. "My dad helped us plan the party behind my mom's back."

"Huh…" Hiro nodded. "So…you said your other uncles and aunts were going to show up…"

The back door to the backyard opened and a slender blonde walked out, looking around, her expression angry, but still kind. "Out heathens!" She pointed towards the door. Amber depths landed on Kairi and she huffed. "Kairi! Young lady! Get in here and help me find Ryousuke. You are all in a world of trouble."

Kairi sighed once more. "Yes Aunt Lia, I'm coming!" she said, pulling Hiro along with her. The blonde disappeared back into the house then, the two teenagers following her. "That's my Aunt Talia, she's Ryousuke's mom, if you couldn't tell." She smirked as they entered. "And that's his dad, my Uncle Sano." She pointed to the ebony haired man leaning against the wall and scaring out the rest of the kids with his harsh forest green gaze.

By now all the kids had gotten out of the house and Izayoi came down the steps, dragging Shiori and Izumi with her. "Are you out of your minds?! What kind of undisciplined behavior is this?!" she demanded, disappearing into the main living room where Sakimori, Kurogané, and Ryousuke were sitting on the couch, Valencia beside her boyfriend and Ming with hers. Izayoi placed Shiori and Izumi beside them. Talia pulled Tadaaki in by the ear, sitting him on the couch as well.

"I am _so_ disappointed in you Ryousuke." Talia scolded. "How could you betray your mommy like this!"

Kairi brought Hiro over to the loveseat, since the couch was full, watching as her cousin's face turned pink from his embarrassment at being caught disobeying by his mother. "I didn't betray you mom!" Ryousuke said. "All I did was dance with Ming, I swear! We didn't get to have sex yet cause' all the rooms were full!" his green eyes widened, since he hadn't meant to say that last part.

Kurogané snickered. "Wow." He said under his breath.

Talia turned red in the face from her anger. "You…what?!" she yelled, glaring at him. "Ugh! Sanosuke! Deal with your son!" she demanded, leaving the room as her husband walked in with an equally angry Kanamé.

Sanosuke sighed. "Ryousuke, you're grounded until I say otherwise. Once practice is over, you need to come straight home. And as such, Ming is not allowed over either. I think the two of you need to spend some time apart."

Ryousuke gasped. "Dad! That's not fair!" he said, placing his hand on his girlfriend's leg.

"Please Mr. Uchiha!" the purple haired girl begged. "I need my Ryoyo!"

Izumi and Kairi rolled their eyes as they shook their heads at the girl. Kanamé cleared his throat and stopped beside his daughter, since she was on the edge of the couch. "Shiori." He said, holding out his hand. "Your phone please."

The brunette went wide eyed. "Daddy! No!"

"Shiori, please listen to your father." A brunette haired woman said as she entered the room. She sighed, looking at the group of adults as she stopped next to Kanamé. "All of the teenagers have left the premises, unless I missed some." She announced, before returning her aquamarine gaze to her daughter. "Now hand over your phone, or we'll just call the company and have it shut off." she threatened, placing her hands on her hips.

"But Mom!" she protested. "I _might_ have just gotten a boyfriend!"

Kanamé's jaw tightened. "All the more reason for me to take it."

His wife's eyes lit with intrigue, and she placed her hand on her husband's arm. "Wait…really? Who is it? A boy in your class? Is he cute?"

"Vitani!" Kanamé scolded. Though, before she could respond, Noriaki stormed in.

"Alright!" he shouted. "Which one of you brats fucked in _my_ room!?" he demanded, making them all go wide eyed and somewhat nervous until Sakimori pointed straight at Kurogané, since he was the one who left Viletta there.

Kurogané immediately stood with his hands up. "I swear Uncle Nori, nothing happened. Viletta passed out from all the alcohol she drank, so I put her in there because I knew nobody would bother her. Sakimori was going to take her home when he took Valencia."

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't thrown this party." A feminine voice said, and in walked Hikari, a frown on her face. "How could you do this?" she asked, her violet gaze switching between her son and daughter. "Just gone and broken our trust like this. You two are going to be punished so severely…baby, think of how we're going to punish them. You always come up with better stuff." she said, crossing her arms and looking at her husband.

Noriaki sighed. "I think you all might be taking this little party _way_ too seriously."

Izayoi tapped her chin as she thought. "Isn't Viletta that little girl you had a super huge cru-"

"Mom!" Kurogané interrupted.

"Iza don't go and embarrass the boy, she might wake up and hear you." A white haired man with black undertones entered the room then, his stormy gaze taking in the scene. He stopped next to his wife and crossed his arms. "Now…since we're all here, why don't you explain why you thought having a party would be a good idea." He requested, though his eyes were on Izumi.

The dark haired girl shrugged. "I don't know why you're mad at us. Uncle Nori let us have the party _and_ bought us the alcohol."

Noriaki went wide eyed, glaring at his niece, though he glanced over to see now all of his siblings' angry looks. "What?"

"Why am I surprised?" Kai asked in a sigh.

Hikari hit her husband in the arm. "How could you promote this behavior?" she asked. Then she gasped and pointed at him, taking a step back. "You lied to me! You only took me on a date tonight so they could have a party! Well you know what? You and your little lie-date can sleep on the couch! I am going to bed." the white haired woman announced, marching off to her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

The middle triplet rolled his eyes before looking at Kurogané. "Get the emo chick out of my room so I can fuck my woman. The rest of you get out of my house." He ordered, shooing them away. "And my two brats…" he trailed off, his eyes landing on Kairi and then the one next to her.

Everyone felt the temperature drop suddenly as Noriaki spoke. "I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter."

Kurogané and his cousins, as well as their significant others, took that as their cue to leave, since they didn't want to be around for their uncle's anger. The parents began to file out after their children, some faster than others.

"Daddy," Kairi spoke up, giving Hiro's hand a reassuring squeeze, since she knew her father's wrath could scare even the bravest of men. "Please don't be mad at Hiro, I asked him to come to the party so we could hang out." she told him.

His jade depths focused on his daughter then as his frown deepened. "How _dare_ you lie to me." He spat out, walking over to them and grabbing her arm, pulling her out from the seat.

Hiro stood immediately, swallowing hard so he didn't show just how terrified he was. "Please sir, forgive me. I did not know I was seriously forbidden from associating with your daughter. But I like her a lot! And I hope that you can allow me to date her exclusively."

"Please daddy?" Kairi latched onto her father's arm, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Please let me date Hiro. I really like him!" she begged.

"But…he's…he's a _he_." Noriaki seethed.

She pouted, batting her eyes at her elder. "Pretty please daddy? You know Hiro's not gonna do anything or break my heart, cause' if he does you'll kill him." she perked up slightly. "And it's not like Momo won't keep an eye on him at school and stuff, so _please_?"

Noriaki rolled his eyes. "Your brother isn't exactly the aggressive type." He sighed, looking back at Hiro. "Fine. _But_, if I see it fit for you to break up you will do so. Understand?"

Hiro nodded, a large smile spreading across his face. "So long as it is legitimate."

"Oh thank you so much daddy! You're the best!" Kairi smiled brightly, hugging Noriaki tightly and kissing his cheek. "I love you daddy. I promise I won't make you regret letting me date."

"You better not." He huffed, gesturing for them to leave. "He can stay till one, but I want him gone by one o' one. Understand?"

The ebony haired girl nodded. "Yes daddy." She said, practically skipping back to Hiro's side and grabbing his hand. "Come on, I'll show you how great I am at Mario-Kart." She giggled, dragging him towards the stairs.

Noriaki shook his head and sighed. He went to his room, seeing Kurogané coming out of it with the ebony haired girl in his arms. He couldn't help but smirk as he stopped in front of them. "Well she's a pretty little thing, a bit depressing, but pretty."

"I kinda think so." Kurogané said, a small smile coming to his face before it disappeared. "I'm sorry I left her in your room Uncle Nori, but it was the safest place I could think of."

"As long as you didn't have sex with her on my bed, I honestly don't care." The elder said before passing him. "Now get out of my house." He chuckled, disappearing into his room.

The second he heard his aunt begin to chew out his uncle, Kurogané turned and left the house. He knew it wouldn't be long before his uncle turned the tides and they started having sex. He walked down the driveway, stopping before Sakimori and Valencia. "I'm going to take Viletta home." He told the two, looking at Valencia. "You can come along, unless you want to ride with Mori, though there's not really a point in taking two cars."

Valencia blinked. "You mean you don't just want Momo to take Lettie home with me?" she asked, confused.

"Well…I want to make sure she's alright…and stuff." The Uchiha said, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

Sakimori couldn't help but smile. "Naw, Val how about you and I go to IHop? Then I'll take you home. Okay?"

The green haired girl smiled. "That sounds lovely." She said, leaning against her boyfriend. "Just ring the bell when you get to my house Kuro. My mom always waits up for us when we're out late." She told him, following the elder Uchiha to his car.

Kurogané sighed, going over to his car and laying Viletta in the backseat. He got in and started it up, pulling out of the driveway and heading off. He glanced at the sleeping girl, a small smirk coming to his face. Something told him he'd seen a side of her tonight she rarely let out. He only wondered if it would cause her to treat him differently come Monday morning. Looks like he now has something to look forward to when the weekend came to a close.


End file.
